Sword Art Kitsune
by liexi
Summary: READ CHAPTER 6 for NOTICE.
1. Welcome to Sword Art Online

**I guess I decided to finally do this much to my surprise. I've given up on the challenge from dracohalo117 as Infamous doesn't really excite me as it used to. This and Sword Art Online needs some more crossovers. I'm making a few changes that need knowing.**

**1. The other female characters in the series such as Lyfa, Sinon, and Yuuki will appear in Sword Art Online and play important parts and no it won't just be for pairings. The lack of important female characters in the first Volume was my only beef with it. This and I still wished Yuuki didn't die and Argo would appear in later volumes.**

**2. Kirito won't be all focused on Asuna, though that might be a spoiler. He may possible still end up with Asuna, but I will be giving the other girls of his love triangle better chances with him so they aren't just girls chasing after a dream.**

**Pairings will be KiritoxAsunaxLisbethxSilicax Argo and NarutoxLyfa(this one will move slowly)xSinonxYuuki(she'll have a different disease) I do not know whether I will make these harems (though I kind of doubt it) or just love triangles for the two until they end with the girl I have planned for them.**

* * *

"And that concludes today's lesson class, please remember to study for upcoming midterms," a black-haired female teacher announced after the end day bell rung. The class was ready to empty before she stopped one boy.

"Uzumaki, may I have a word with you?" the teacher asked as a short-haired spiky blonde boy with blue eyes looked towards her.

The boy sighed already knowing what was coming, "Ugh what is it Mrs. Itou?" Mrs. Itou gave the blond a glare aggravated by the boy's attitude.

"I suggest you watch your tone Naruto, and what happen to the essay I asked you to turn in last week?" Mrs. Itou demanded putting her hand to her hips.

"I told you someone stole it from me!" Naruto responded defending himself throwing his arms out. Mrs. Itou tsked not believing him for one second.

"I do not appreciate lying Uzumaki, especially in this class," the teacher scolded making Naruto throw his arms in the air annoyed, "now you are failing this class and pushing me to my last nerve. I highly suggest you change your act before you are forced to repeat. Now leave my classroom." With that she pointed towards the door signaling for Naruto to exit who did after grabbing his bag.

_Outside the school_

"Stupid teachers and school," Naruto fumed kicking a soda can in front of him as he walked from the school his orange jacket on, "well at least today won't be so bad with that new game Sword Art Online coming out and I was one of the first people that preordered!" Naruto grinned at his statement before feeling himself bump into someone.

"Ah!" a female voice yelled followed by the sound of a body falling on the floor and an item as well, "watch where you're going baka!"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled offended glaring at the girl who glared right back at him. She had brown hair along with grey eyes and glasses. "You bumped into me!" Naruto yelled pointing at her. The girl simply huffed grabbing her dropped game case and jogged off without saying another word. "You could at least say you're sorry!" Naruto yelled out to her but didn't get a single response. Naruto grunted before turning back on his route.

I mean it wasn't like he was going to see her again, right?

…Right?

* * *

Naruto ran into his apartment one of the biggest grins on his face as he held up a game case with the words "Sword Art Online" on it. He closed his door and made sure to lock it, so no one would break in while he was in the game. The house wasn't really that big, just a one bedroom, bathroom, a small kitchen, and a small living area. He really didn't need anything since he lived alone his godparent's occasionally checking on him, though most of the time they were busy. Naruto took off his shoes and went straight to his bedroom plugging up the Nerve Gear he was given for preordering.

"Finally after a year of waiting, I can finally become an online badass!" Naruto said daydreaming about rescuing princesses, defeating bosses, and being a ladies man. He read through the instruction booklet in a matter of ten minutes and put on his Nerve Gear grinning as he did. He was soon brought to a screen for account information and quickly set up an account.

"Username?" the system asked as Naruto pondered for a bit before finally deciding.

"Kitsune," Naruto answered not knowing why he picked that name, but it seemed to fit him for some reason.

"Username selected. Now we will begin to calibrate your body and create your avatar," the system said as Naruto felt himself being brought into an empty room. He looked around in awe as a small sphere appeared in front of him.

"What the?" Naruto said as a small scanning ray moved up and down his body.

"Body calibration recognized, now transferring data," the sphere said an blue figure appearing in front of him that was exactly his height and had the same athletic figure. "Do you wish to use original look?" the sphere asked. Naruto was ready to refuse, but something prevented him.

"Sure why not?" Naruto said surprising himself, but for some reason he didn't care. The blue figure formed into an exact replica of Naruto, but this time was wearing a long sleeved red shirt and black long pants. A sword was placed on the back of his waist.

"Link Start! Welcome to Sword Art Online, Kitsune!" a voice said as Naruto was blinded by a bright blue light and soon everything went dark.

* * *

In a space filled with darkness two large red eyes opened showing it's slits. Soon a grin had formed showing off it's enormous teeth that seemed to brim with evil energy.

"It seems my host has finally arrived," the voice boomed with a mixture of amusement and excitement in it's tone. There was rumbling as a bright light appeared over the creature revealing it as a large orange-red fox with nine tails. The fox soon evaporated into data the grin on its face never leaving.

* * *

Kitsune opened his eyes as they focused to see a large marble fountain in front of him along with crowds of people. He looked up to see the blue sky and white clouds. Kitsune smiled walking among the crowds of people many players running around him in excitement.

"Man this is awesome!" Kitsune yelled his face breaking out into a grin, "I knew they said it would look like our world, but this is just incredible!" He finally decided to head out to the field to start level grinding and learning the basics of fighting.

"Now where is the nearest field?" Kitsune said before suddenly remembering, "Oh yeah better go get my guide book!" With that he ran to a nearby item shop, picking up a guide book along with some health potions. "Now where is the exit?" Kitsune said reading his book, before he felt himself bump into someone else falling to the ground, "Ite!"

"S-Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" the person apologized as Kitsune looked up to see a black haired male with a blue shirt on, brown long pants, and a sword also hanging on his back. He offered the fallen newbie a hand which he accepted.

"Don't worry about it, I was too into my reading," Kitsune said holding up his book getting a chuckle out of the guy, "my name's Kitsune and I just started. You are?"

"Kirito," the boy greeted before getting in a thinking position, "hey haven't I've seen you somewhere before?"

Kitsune shrugged shaking his head, "I don't think so I mean we just started this game."

"Actually I'm a beta tester," Kirito corrected before noticing a hopeful Kitsune run up to him.

"You're a beta tester? !" Kitsune said getting a nervous nod from Kirito, "then please teach me the basics of fighting!"

Kirito looked nervous for a second, "I don't know I already promised two others I'll help them. I don't know if I'll be able to protect you if things got out of hand."

"Don't worry, all I need to know how to do is attack and some more basics. If I get killed, it's on me," Kitsune said before clapping his hands together, "please Kirito!"

Kirito looked even more nervous, before sighing, "Fine, but remember that you're not the only there so I treat you all the same."

"Arigato, sensei!" Kitsune joked bowing getting a blushing laugh from Kirito.

* * *

"You seemed to have grasped the sword skill system pretty easily, Kitsune-san," Kirito commented watching Kitsune use a Diagonal to cut a boar in half disappearing in data. Kitsune watched his XP Gauge increased before gaining another level.

"Yatta! Level 4 already!" Kitsune cheered dancing as two other players watched jealously.

One was a girl with blonde hair that was wrapped in a ponytail and she had green as grass eyes. She was wearing some sort of battle dress and wielding a Katana. The name Lyfa appeared on her health gauge.

The other was a male who had messy red hair and clothes similar to Kirito but a red theme mostly. He had black eyes and was wielding a sword similar to Kirito's. The name Klein appeared over his health gauge.

"Kitsune-san," Lyfa started making the grinning boy look at her, "you seemed to have wielded a sword before. Do you do kendo by any chance?"

"Well, when I took sword training with my godfather a few years ago," Kitsune said remembering the training, "I thought about trying out for the kendo club, but my grades were too low and the club leader was a dick at the time."

Lyfa giggled, "Yeah so was mine, before I kicked his ass!" The other boys got a good chuckle out of this, before deciding to take a break.

"So Kirito, how far did you get into the beta?" Klein asked catching Kirito off guard.

"Huh? Oh to the sixth floor I think," Kirito responded making Klein's eyes widened.

"Oh so you must be a master of this game then huh!" Klein yelled getting in Kirito's face backed away laughing nervously.

"N-Not really, I just play the game," Kirito responded before changing the topic, "so uh how does everyone enjoy the game so far?"

Kitsune laid back on the grass feeling the wind, "Man the creators are geniuses by creating this incredible game."

"I enjoy despite it not being my thing," Lyfa said making everyone's raise an eyebrow.

"What do you not your thing, Lyfa?" Klein asked.

Lyfa looked up at the sky, "I only bought this game so I can see why my brother like stuff like this so much about it. He quit kendo for technology some years back and so I wanted to see what was so amazing about it." Kitsune and Klein nodded understanding the reason, but Kirito's eyes were wide in shock.

'_I-It can't be!' _Kirito thought before hearing a panicked yell. Three turned around to see a panicking Klein.

"Ah! I forgot I need to eat!" Klein yelled getting a nod from Kitsune.

"Yeah I should probably log off too, I got some homework that needs to be done," Kitsune said opening up his menu before smiling.

"Huh?" Kirito said surprised as a message appeared in front of him.

**Kitsune has sent you a friend request. Accept?**

He saw the other messages appear in front of Lyfa and Klein, both of which accepting in a heartbeat as they too became friends. Kirito hesitated which Naruto noticed.

"Yo Kirito," he heard Kitsune say looking up to see a smiling Kitsune, "it's alright if you don't want to accept."

Kirito just gave a smile before hitting the accept button much to the surprise of Kitsune. "Well I hope I see you again sometime, Kitsune," Kirito said getting a grin from the newbie.

"We'll we're friends aren't we?" Kitsune said getting a nod from the other three. "Well see ya'll later," Kitsune waved pulling up his screen to log out but something was wrong, "eh what the hell?"

"What's wrong Kitsune-kun?" Lyfa asked getting an confused look from Naruto.

"I can't find the logout button," Kitsune said moving up and down the screen.

Kirito walked forward pulling out his screen, "You're overlooking it, it's right he-huh?" Kirito's eyes also widen in confusion noticing his logout button was gone as well. Lyfa and Klein gulped see they couldn't find theirs as well.

"You think it's a glitch in the system?" Kitsune asked. Kirito put his hand to his chin in thought looking at his screen.

"Could be, but I never heard of a glitch that prevents you from logging out," Kirito said as Lyfa begin to grow worry.

"So we're stuck here until they fix it, how long will it take?" Lyfa asked before getting a shrug from Kirito.

"NO! My anchovy pizza and ginger ale!" Klein yelled in the sky getting sweatdrops from the other three.

"Should we try contacting the GM?" Kitsune asked crossing his arms before Lyfa shook her head.

"I already tried, but they're closed at this time," Lyfa said before collapsing to her knees, "there's gotta be another way to logout right?" With that she looked up expectably at Kirito.

"Well there's one way if someone where too take off the NGear off our heads," Kirito explained.

"Huh why can't we just take it off ourselves or power it down?" Klein asked after calming down.

"Because using the NGear pretty much renders your body numb," Kitsune said looking right at Klein, "you can't move a single muscle so pretty much you're in a coma."

Klein clicked his teeth looking down, "Damn it I live alone!"

"So do I," Kitsune said sighing, before looking at Kirito and Lyfa, "what about you two?"

"My mother and younger sister live with me, they'll probably realize something after dinner," Kirito said.

"My brother most likely in the game, so I have to hope my mother comes get me," Lyfa said getting a suspicious look from Kirito though she didn't see it.

"Great so me and Klein are stuck in here until the bug is fixed," Kitsune groaned sitting down before he felt himself be surrounded by a bright light, "what the? !" With that he disappeared.

"Kitsune? !" Klein yelled before the same happen to him then Kirito and Lyfa.

* * *

Kitsune slowly opened his eyes before noticing he is back in the plaza of the Starting City. He got up looking around noticing more players appear around him.

"Kitsune-kun!" he heard a voice called before looking behind him to see Lyfa, Klein, and Kirito. He ran up to them with a confused look on his face.

"Have any idea what's going on?" Kitsune asked mostly directing that towards the beta tester of the group. Kirito shook his head shrugging.

"An event maybe," Kirito muttered.

"So let me get this straight, they trap us in the game for some event? That's got to be against the law!" Kitsune yelled failing his arms around in exaggeration.

"Calm down, maybe it's an announcement about the recent problem," Lyfa said trying to be optimistic.

"For some reason I doubt that, I mean not why not just send a message to every player that there's a problem?" Kitsune responded before he noticed the sky begin to turn red.

Soon a dark hooded figure appeared frightening the players. It had no face as if you look inside it's hood you saw nothing.

"**Welcome players to Sword Art Online, my world," **the hooded figure spoke in a deep and slightly demented voice.

'_His world? So let me guess,' _Naruto thought before the hooded figure continued.

"**I am Kayaba Akihiko, the only person who can control this world," **the hooded figure greeted.

"So we get a visit from the creator of the game himself," Kitsune said crossing his arms. He looked to see a shocked Kirito, he without a doubt knew who this man was.

"**I know many of you are wondering about the absence of the logout button. I wish to tell you that this is not a bug, but all part of Sword Art Online," **Akihiko said making many eyes widen.

"You mean that you planned to trap us in here!" Kitsune yelled, but Akihiko couldn't hear over the other hundred protests.

"**Until you reach the top of the castle, you cannot log out under any circumstances," **Akihiko said before continuing, **"if one were to attempt to remove your Nerve Gear during gamplay…the Gear would sent off microwave waves that would destroy your brain and cease all basic motor functions."**

Kitsune gasped as he took a step back, but Akihiko wasn't finished.

"**213 people had already suffered that fate regrettably," **Akihiko said bringing up a screen with various pictures of what Kitsune could tell were players. There was news coverage all around and various videos of families breaking down crying; brothers, sisters, fathers, and mothers.

"This is a dream right?" Lyfa said laughing not wanting to believe the situation sitting on her knees, "I'll wake up and I'll be in my bed late for school."

"Or it's some sick opening ceremony," Klein commented sitting down, "come on let us out already."

Kitsune and Kirito looked at one another knowing that this was no dream or opening ceremony. Lyfa and Klein noticed the silence between them and knew this was real.

"**But do not worry every type of news is reporting the deaths and situation at hand, so in the two hours I have provided you will all be transported to hospitals and institutes with the best treatment. So relax and focus on beating the game," **Akihiko calmly said.

"What do you mean relax? !" Kitsune yelled almost louder than the crowds, "This isn't a game anymore teme not when people die! We're not your puppets or playthings! We're human beings! Let us out!"

Akihiko turned his gaze to the player before a small almost unheard gasp came from his lips, **"Huh so I see that's what you were talking about Kurama."**

"What, who's Kurama?" Kitsune muttered before Akihiko turned his gaze away.

"**But the player is right, this is no longer a game. You will no longer be revived if your avatar dies. Once your HP hits zero, not only will your avatar die…your brain will be destroyed by the Nerve Gear," **Akihiko said.

Suddenly any protests went quiet through the crowd. No one said a word all that was on their face was a look of horror.

"…No way," Kirito said softly looking at his hands, "this is now a death game."

"It sure looks that way huh?" Kitsune said looking at the ground. Suddenly, Akihiko spread out his arms.

"But do not fret players; if you do as I said and reach the hundredth floor and beat the final boss," Akihiko said before letting the thought hang, "the remaining living player will all be free. You have my word."

"Hundred floors, how do you expect us to do that! ?" Klein yelled pointing right at Akihiko. Lyfa remained silent frozen at her spot whether out of fear, shock, or most likely both.

"This is reality now," Kitsune muttered holding his hand out, "no longer will I'll be able to go to school or see my godparents until this is over."

"**To show you all that this is reality, I'll send you a gift. Please open it," **Akihiko said.

Kitsune went into his inventory and pulled out an item called an _Hand Mirror_. He looked right into it and just saw his reflection before a small message appeared in front of him.

**Error already using real-life appearance**

"Huh?" Kitsune asked before he turned around to see his friends be surrounded by white lights and all the other players as well. He had to cover his eyes to keep the light from blinding him. When he opened them, he dropped the mirror in shock as it shattered on the ground.

Everyone look different, hell half the female population turned into males!

"W-What happened?" Kitsune heard a familiar voice as he turned around.

"Lyfa?" Kitsune said before looking to see a short purple haired girl with purple eyes to boot. She had a puzzled expression on her face as she looked at the confused Kitsune.

"What's wrong Kitsun-," Lyfa said looking at her mirror before seeing what's wrong and dropping her mirror as well, "how this isn't how my character look's!"

"The mirror must have transferred your real appearance to your avatar," Kitsune said before looking around, "I just used my real-life appearance at the start."

"Sugu? !" a voice yelled surprised as Lyfa and Kitsune turned around to see a short-haired boy who looked similar to Lyfa and a spiky red-haired man.

"Onii-chan?" Lyfa said running up to the short haired boy as he looked towards Kitsune.

"Kirito? Man you look more feminine then some of the girls here!" Kitsune joked getting a growl from the beta tester and a giggle from Lyfa. "And I take it you're Klein?" Kitsune asked getting a nod from the spiky haired.

"Yeah, but why didn't your appearance change?" Klein asked.

"I used my real-life appearance from the start," Kitsune confessed before looking at Lyfa and Kirito, "you two know each other?"

"Yeah we're siblings," Kirito said before Kitsune was at his side in a second.

"So is she single?" Kitsune whispered to him getting an annoyed look from the other player. Unfortunately, Lyfa who had overheard him gave him a punch to the stomach bringing Kitsune to his knees. "It was a joke…!" Kitsune wheezed getting a laugh from Klein and a smirk from Kirito.

"**Player's you are all wondering one thing," **Akihiko said getting back the attention of everyone, **"why would Kayaba Akihiko the creator of SAO do this? There is no reason, but it is my purpose to create and watch this world as the creator." **

Kitsune clenched his fist as he got back up, anger running through his veins. He looked at Kirito who seemed calm on the outside, but was definitely angry himself.

"**That ends the tutorial of SAO, good luck to you all," **Akihiko said and with that he disappeared into nothing and the red sky returned to normal.

There at first was nothing but stunned silence, before…

"NO!"

Soon chaos erupted as players trampled one another in disbelief, fear, and futile attempts to escape this world. Kitsune looked around him at all the fearful players before he felt someone tug his shoulder.

"Kitsune," He turned around to see a serious looking Kirito who was holding onto Lyfa wrist and Klein behind them, "follow me."

"Y-Yeah," Kitsune said as they ran towards an alleyway.

* * *

Kitsune leaned against the wall panting along with Klein. Kirito talked with Lyfa in an attempt to calm her down.

'_Looking out for his sister no doubt,' _Kitsune thought before Kirito pulled out a map.

"Alright if this is similar to the beta, there's a nearby town with some easy quests for us," Kirito said pointing at a big dot on the map, "there's also some monster's we can fight along the way to gain some levels. If it's just the four of us, we should be alright."

"Okay," Lyfa said calming herself down.

"I wish we could take more with us, but we aren't at the strength to be playing protector right now," Kitsune said looking up at the sky, _'A hundred floors huh?' _

"Uh Kirito?" Klein said raising his hand as everyone turned their attention towards him, "I got a problem."

"What's up Klein?" Kirito asked getting a serious expression from Klein.

"I have friends back there in the plaza, and I just can't leave them behind," Klein said as Kirito knew what he was saying and grew a pained look on his face.

"Klein, if it was just us four we would be fine, but I don't know if," Kirito said having a sorrowful look on his face but to his surprise Klein just grinned.

"Don't worry about it, I used to be guild master from where I'm from! Go on and make sure you don't die alright? !" Klein yelled giving them a thumbs up. Kirito just smiled a little before turning around Kitsune and Lyfa getting ready to follow him.

"See you later, Klein," Kirito said along with Kitsune and Lyfa also giving their goodbyes.

"Kirito!" Klein yelled making the beta tester turn around. "I just wanted to let you know you look pretty good in real-life! It suits my style and your sister's pretty cute too!" Klein complimented.

Kirito gave a small smile, "Well your look suits you ten times better!" Lyfa just blushed and smiled at the compliment. With that Klein grinned at begin to trek back to the plaza. Kirito turned towards Kitsune who smiled.

"I got nothing else better to do, and I'm your friend," Kitsune said making Kirito smile as they ran out into the field to begin the deadly game called Sword Art Online.

* * *

**That's all I got for now and that'll be the last you see of me before college. I'm hoping I'll have time to work on chapters during then. But here's what's up this story won't get as much as attention as Failure Squad or Fantasy is Magic (which won't be resumed until MLP season 3 starts and I regain motivation.) But don't worry I'll do my best to make the story kickass as much as possible.**


	2. Beater and Kurama

**You guys are freaking amazing,**

**My inbox exploded with various favorites and alerts only a day after I posted this story. You guys deserve this chapter earlier than expected. And a super long one at that!**

**I won't be doing The First Day, because in my opinion it won't have much of an impact now as it did in the light novel and I really didn't like that story for some reason, sorry. It still happens though.**

* * *

One Month after the beginning of SAO.

Kitsune blocked another strike from a Kobold before Lyfa switched in and cut in in half with a Diagonal. Kirito who then switch in and broke one Kobold's guard as Kitsune once again came in for the kill. His scimitar cut the monster in half as he jumped away.

"Kitsune, watch your sides!" Kirito yelled as Kitsune turned to his left in time just to block a surprise attack. He broke the guard and switch with Lyfa who knocked away the enemy towards Kirito who finished it off. Noticing there were no more enemies around the three took a deep breath.

"Good we managed to grind a few levels," Kitsune said leaning against the wall and pulling out a health drink.

"Be careful with those, we aren't exactly high on col right now," Kirito warned making Kitsune's face break out into an annoyed look.

"Well if someone didn't go around and pay Argo for that story about her whiskers! Maybe we wouldn't be worrying about money right now!" Kitsune snapped as he and Kirito glared at Lyfa who sweated and laughed sheepishly.

"S-Sorry! But I was just so curious!" Lyfa said trying to defend herself. Kitsune and Kirito just shook their heads sighing.

"No use crying over spoiled milk I guess," Kitsune muttered before chugging the potion, "let's head back to town and get something to eat."

"Tch, and way to ignore our money issues," Kirito deadpanned, but had to admit he could use something to eat. Lyfa just shook her head before getting ready follow the two.

"Details, details," Kitsune simply replied before stopping and getting his sword ready.

"What's up?" Kirito said getting behind him, before Kitsune pointed in front of him. Kirito and Lyfa looked towards Kitsune eye vision to notice a surprising sight.

There was a Level 6 monster called the Ruin Kobold Trooper battling a single player who wielded a rapier. The player continuously dodged attacks from the creature before returning it with a thrust attack called: Linear.

"So fast…!" Lyfa commented watching the battle.

Kitsune nodded in agreement watching the cloaked figure health which was still neatly full, "She's pretty skilled, but something about her style worries me."

"She's being reckless," Kirito explained crossing his arms as he watched the player finish off the monster with one more Linear. The player fell against the wall panting exhausted.

"Overkill much," Kitsune commented before seeing Lyfa walked beside him over to the player, "Oi what are you doing? !"

"Helping that player, what does it look like?" Lyfa said turning her head to answer.

Kirito sighed, "He nearly has a full bar of health, so he'll be alright."

"I thought we grew a little more distrusting towards others, after Coper," Kitsune commented making Lyfa and Kirito flinch.

"We can't keep our distance forever, and he's exhausted he'll die if he stays here!" Lyfa countered before marching over to the tired player.

Kitsune flashed a grin towards Kirito, "So you're sure you're the older sibling?"

"Urusai!" Kirito snapped following after Lyfa. Kitsune simply chuckled getting ready to follow.

"**Where are you, Naruto?"**

"Huh? !" Kitsune yelled looking around the area for the sound of the voice. "Probably just my imagination," Kitsune muttered before shrugging and following Kirito.

* * *

Asuna was really going through some bad luck.

First she found out she was trapped in some death game.

Second, she became so depressed to the point of locking herself in her room.

Finally, after getting out of her funk, she decided to say screw it and go down fighting. Unfortunately, she had pushed her body way past her limits and collapsed.

The female player took deep breaths to receive desperate oxygen. Suddenly she tensed before reaching for her rapier pulling it out and pointing towards the side.

"H-Hey!" a female voice meekly yelled as Asuna forced her exhausted eyes opened to see a short purple-haired girl holding up her hands in defense. Asuna blinked before feeling two blades placed against her neck.

"Is that how you treat someone who's trying to help you, you point a sword to their neck?" a voice dryly asked as Asuna just grunted in response seeing the situation she was in.

"Drop it," another male voice commanded as Asuna turned around as best as she could to see a purple-haired boy with grey eyes. Asuna hand tensed on her rapier before hearing the other girl speak.

"Kitsune! Onii-chan! Stop it!" the girl yelled glaring at the two males. The one name Onii-chan looked at his sister with a bewildered look. "I snuck up on him, it's only natural that he'd act defensive," the girl explained as the boys looked at each other before sheathing their swords as Asuna did the same with her rapier.

"Man does your sister boss you around or what, Kirito?" Kitsune teased getting a glare from the boy.

"I'm starting to think it was a mistake bringing you with me and Lyfa," Kirito deadpanned before looking at Asuna, "you really shouldn't overkill you opponents like that."

Asuna picked herself up off the ground using the wall for support and titled her head in confusion, obviously not understanding what Kirito meant.

Kitsune noticed this and grew a shocked look on his face, "Come on man, how could you not know what overkill means?"

Asuna sighed taking the three back by the feminine tone as she looked straight into their eyes showing a light brown iris, "One I'm a girl and two what does it matter?"

The three went comically pale as they tried to translate what the rapier user had just said. Kitsune in surprise grabbed Asuna's hood and pulled it down to reveal a long orange chestnut colored long haired girl.

"What do you know it really is a girl," Kitsune muttered before being sent flying in the air by an uppercut. Asuna growled at him and pulled her hood back on as Kirito facepalmed at his friend's antics.

"S-So what's your name?" Lyfa asked the rapier user trying to diffuse the situation. Asuna just gave the younger girl a look that said "Why?" "Sorry I just wanted to know," Lyfa said laughing sheepishly holding her hand out, "my name's Lyfa."

"It's Asuna," Asuna said in a monotone voice, ignoring the hand, before beginning to walk away albeit wobbly.

"H-Hey, you're going towards deeper in the dungeon!" Kirito called out grabbing the girl's shoulder. Asuna simply shrugged the hand off turning back to look at Kirito.

"Yes, I have no plans of returning to town," Asuna responded getting a "are you crazy" look from the three.

"What about rest or stocking up on potions?" Kitsune asked getting up rubbing his jaw.

"I simply used to rest area and I have five of the same sword, and items are of no use when I'm not taking damage," Asuna retorted before Kirito grabbed her shoulder once again.

"How long has it been since you started grinding?" Kirito asked in a low voice.

"Three or four days," Asuna responded coolly getting shocked and amazed looks from the three, "it that is all I must be going."

"Stop!" Lyfa called as Asuna looked towards her obviously annoyed, "if you continue to fight like that you'll obviously die."

"Everyone will die anyway."

"W-What?" Kitsune whispered as Asuna looked down.

"In one month 2000 players have died, and no one's has even cleared the first floor yet," Asuna explained looking at the three once more, "it's impossible to clear this game. Where you die is the only difference."

"No you're wrong," Kitsune said walking forward, "this game can be cleared." Kirito and Lyfa nodded with him in agreement.

Asuna was about to retort before she suddenly felt herself lose conscious her last thought being, _'How is it possible to faint in this world?'_

"Hey, are you okay! ?" Lyfa yelled as the older girl collapsed to the floor. She was at her side checking her pulse before realizing she was alive.

"She's probably just exhausted," Kitsune commented before Kirito came over and picked up the girl piggyback style.

"If we leave her here, the monsters will kill her," Kirito said as his two party members nodded and they transported out of town.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_So this is the game that Onii-chan brought," Asuna said going into her brother's room and picking up a small blue helmet. Her brother was on a business trip at the time, so it wouldn't matter if she went into his room just to look at some game._

_Why was she looking into this game you ask?_

_Hell she doesn't even know!_

_Asuna looked at the game case an unreadable look on her face. She really had no interest in games beside those on her phone. She shrugged before deciding it would be a waste if the game went unplayed on opening day. She lay softly on the bed making sure she was comfortable before placing the helmet on her muttering the words…_

"_Link Start."_

_Flashback end _

Asuna eyes snapped opened as she picked herself up and looked around. No longer was she in the cold and empty halls of the dungeons, but in a grassy field with golden moss and flowers.

"You awake, princess?" a voice asked near her. Asuna whipped around to see a grinning Kitsune, a neutral looking Kirito, and a smiling Lyfa. She gritted her teeth in frustration staring into the grey eyes of Kirito.

""Unnecessary effort," Asuna muttered getting an annoyed look from Kitsune.

"So you would've enjoyed getting killed?" Kitsune asked in an even tone pulling out his scimitar. "If you truly want to die, I wouldn't mind fulfilling that request!" Kitsune yelled as Asuna tried to get in a ready position.

"Kitsune, that's enough!" Kirito ordered putting his hand in front of his friend. Kitsune simply growled before putting his sword away. "Something bugging you?" Kirito muttered as Kitsune pointed towards Asuna.

"I get so sick and tired of cowards, who instead of fighting with all their might to beat this game, they would rather just accept death so easily!" Kitsune yelled.

"Once again unnecessary effort," Asuna said.

"Stop saying that!" Lyfa yelled at her, before Asuna looked once again straight at Kirito.

"You seem to be the smart one here, surely you want something else?" Asuna asked once again in a monotone voice.

Kirito sighed, "Somewhat true, I wanted to also save your maps."

Now it was Asuna's turn to be confused, "Come again?"

"You have maps that have your progress for four days, imagine all the progress you have," Kirito said crossing his arms smirking, "a bit too important to just disappear along with you."

"Onii-chan is that truly why you saved her?" Lyfa asked her older brother, but didn't get a response. Kitsune stayed silent as well, trying to see what was going through the beta tester's head.

Since the incident with Coper trying to kill the three of them, Kirito had noticeably gotten more antisocial towards others beside him and Lyfa. He always had some secret plan he kept to himself and nobody else. However, Kitsune knew Kirito wouldn't be the type to abandon another player in trouble. Well mostly, because Lyfa wouldn't let him.

"Here take them," Asuna muttered putting the maps on a scroll and throwing them at Kirito's feet, as he picked them up and opened the scroll whistling at the progress, "now I'll be on my way." With that she begins to walk away still wobbling a bit however.

"Hold on a minute, Asuna-san" Kirito said making the girl stop. Kirito could tell she was barely containing her anger shown by the shaking fists. "Despite your suicidal outlook, I know you want to clear this game just as much as the three of us," Kirito said before getting to the point, "why don't you come to the Meeting?"

"Meeting?" Asuna repeated confusion obvious in her tone. This time Kitsune was the one who answered.

"There will be a meeting at Talbona, to discuss the first floor boss strategy," Kitsune answered, "or is that unnecessary effort as wellOW!" Kitsune rubbed the arm Kirito had just punched.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Asuna said before setting out and then stopping, "um what's the nearest way to town?"

Cue collective sweatdrops.

* * *

Kirito let out a deep breath of relief as the words **INNER AREA **appeared in front of him. He turned to see equally as relief Lyfa, laidback Kitsune, and once again emotionless Asuna who still had on her hood.

"The meeting takes place at 4pm this afternoon in the town center," Kirito explained getting a small nod from Asuna as she walked past him possibly towards the weapon shop.

"Get some rest before then!" Lyfa called out, but didn't get any acknowledgement.

"So I see Ki-bou gotta a new girlfriend, and a strange one at that," a female voice teased as the three turned around to see a cloaked girl about Kirito's age wearing leather armor. On her left waist was a small claw and on the right were throwing nails. She had auburn hair and whiskers on her face that went well with her grin.

Kirito sighed, "She's not my girlfriend, Argo." Argo just shrugged before walking towards her fellow beta-tester the grin on her face never leaving. Kitsune just put his hands on the back of his head and Lyfa move right next to him both knowing this would be entertaining.

"So you wanna know about her?" Argo asked making Kirito raise an eyebrow confused. "It's written all over your face, I'll tell you for 100 cols," Argo offered.

"I feel awkward buying a girl's information, so I'll refrain from doing that," Kirito responded dryly getting a giggle from Argo.

"Ya gotta a good heart," Argo complimented jokingly. Kirito gave Kitsune and Lyfa a look that they instantly recognized.

"Well, nice seeing you too Argo, but me and Lyfa need to go," Kitsune responded with Lyfa nodding in agreement as the two of them took off towards the shop.

Argo paid them no mind, but kept her grin on Kirito, "Trying to keep your sister from using that much col again huh?"

Kirito smiled wryly, "You really like messing with me don't you?"

"Only because you're cute when you're like that," Argo flirted getting a small blush from the swordsman.

Kirito had known Argo for a while, but she acted like they've known each other longer. He talked to her a few times in the beta, but it was mainly just short conversations. Two weeks ago, he had found her getting ganged by some players who wanted her knowledge for free. Argo wasn't one to back down easily, so she stood her ground. Unfortunately, Argo also wasn't very combat-ordinated and was getting beat up pretty bad. Need I tell you that this was a few days after Coper nearly killed our heroes, so understandably Kirito was very tempted to leave her behind. But once they started talking about using her for some "_fun" _Kirito couldn't just leave the poor and soon to be scarred girl behind. Luckily Kitsune and Lyfa were nearby and they easily took care of the three and they were sent to jail. To cut the long story short, Argo became thankful to them especially Kirito who she had called her knight in shining armor, forced herself into Kirito's friends list, and reveal herself as an information broker.

One week later, Lyfa would waste 100,000 cols that they had worked hard to raise on the story of Argo's whiskers. But alas and alack my friends, that is a story for another time.

"What's the main reason you came here, Argo," Kirito asked with his eyes closed. Argo face took on a serious look as she motioned for Kirito to follow her into an alleyway behind a house.

"The negotiator for the item has raised it to 29,800 cols," Argo whispered. Kirito smiled wryly once again.

"When are they going to take the hint, I'm not selling it?" Kirito sighed, as Argo just shrugged.

"I told the client the same thing," Argo responded.

Argo wasn't just an information broker, she also maintain a side business as a Messenger due to her high dexterity. Normally it was just oral messages or short ones, but this client was annoying Kirito and in a way Argo herself.

He knew the longsword he was selling was powerful, but still…

"The hush money was 1000 col," Argo said already knowing Kirito was going to ask.

"Damn, I can't match that," Kirito complained as Argo smirked at him.

"Sorry Ki-bou, but I could offer some other form of payment," Argo whispered in the boy's ear. Kirito's face turned beet red as images entered his mind.

You can't blame him he's only fourteen and I doubt games were the only thing he did on the computer.

"Kidding!" Argo said leaning away getting a glare from Kirito.

"Argo!" Kirito yelled his face still red before Argo grinned at him.

"What's wrong? You seem disappointed," Argo teased shutting the beta tester up as she got a jolly laugh from it. "I love to continue to tease you, but I have another contact," Argo explained turning her back but keeping her smile though there was a softer, "I know you and your friends are going to that meeting about the first boss, so do me a favor Ki-bou?

"Yeah?" Kirito said confused by the sudden soft tone of Argo's voice.

"Please, promise me you won't die," Argo whispered just loud enough for Kirito to hear. Argo while her information was good had unfortunately gotten a few players killed. Argo was far from heartless and kind of wishes she could do more for the new players. But until they could move up the floors, she had reached a dead end.

"I promise you I won't," Kirito said with a smirk. Argo turned back to him with a half-grin.

"You better! Don't make promises to a girl you can't keep!" Argo said and with that she took off with amazing speed and disappeared into the crowds. Kirito smirked before heading out of the alleyway himself.

* * *

"Here's your ramen, sir. Enjoy!" a female waiter said cheerfully as she handed Kitsune a bowl of ramen. Kitsune grinned before clapping his hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" Kitsune said before digging into his ramen. Lyfa's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and he was complaining about the money issues. "Oh man this stuff is awesome! At least Akihiko-teme did something right," Kitsune said while devouring his food.

"Don't speak with your mouth open, Kitsune-kun," Lyfa scolded, but just got a wave in response. She sighed before going back to her glass of water.

"You should really eat something Lyfa-chan," Kitsune said momentarily going from his bowl of ramen, "you'll collapse after awhile if you don't start eating more."

"I'm fine Kitsune-kun," Lyfa responded but Kitsune wouldn't budge.

"Why are you skipping so many meals anyway? What are you on a diet?" Kitsune asked as Lyfa turned away blushing.

"You're not supposed to ask girls questions like that, baka," Lyfa whispered getting another confused look from Kitsune.

"Lose any more weight and you'll-Whoa!" Kitsune yelped as Lyfa tried kicked his knee underneath the table before a purple screen blocked it. "Will you all stop doing that! ?" Kitsune growled slamming his hands on top of the table standing up as he glared at Lyfa.

Lyfa growled in response, "Then stop saying stupid things!" The two glared at one another sparks flying between their eyes.

"Can you two keep it down already?" a cool female voice said to their right.

"And you are?" Kitsune asked turning around to see a brown-haired girl with grey eyes and green color of the starting female equipment. On her back was a weapon Kitsune recognized from Final Fantasy called a gunblade.

The young girl glared at the scimitar user, "You two are annoying everyone in the restaurant."

"Wait, I've seen you from somewhere before," Kitsune said before it hit him and he pointed right in the girl's face making her reel back, "you're that rude girl who bumped into me on my way to the game store!"

"Wait, you're that idiotic boy!" the girl yelled getting up from her seat as she glared at Kitsune.

"Who are you calling idiotic!" Kitsune yelled.

"I think the baka in front of me!" the girl retorted.

"Baka! ? Shut up, you Squall wannabe!" Kitsune yelled getting in her face.

The girl got right in his face as well the two butting heads, "Squall wannabe? ! I outta kick your ass right now!"

Lyfa didn't know what to say as her friend and the girl yelled at one another, the sparks flying between their eyes dangerous enough to blow out the power in the entire town. They were close enough to actually kiss, but it wasn't like that was going to happe-

"Ah crap, I forgot I have to meet my team later!" a male player behind Kitsune panicked and pushed himself away from the table.

Unintentionally bumping right into the back of Kitsune, who was caught off guard and sent on a crash course right into the girl.

"S-Sorry, I didn't-," the player tried apologized before seeing the scene he had caused.

A shocked Kitsune had crashed right into the girl alright.

Lips first.

Lyfa and the rest of the players felt themselves go cold at the unintentional kiss. The male player had run off before he was mauled. Kitsune and the girl looked at each other in shock before Kitsune managed to push himself away.

"Uh…," Kitsune said before noticing the dangerous aura around the girl.

"You little piece of," the girl started pulling out her gunblade, "you stole my first kiss, teme!"

Kitsune thought quickly and handed the col to the waitress and grabbed Lyfa's wrist running out of the restaurant.

"Get back her you son of a, aw forget it," the girl said sitting down and putting away her gunblade, "no point in chasing after him, when I can't hurt him in town. But once I see him outside of town, I'm kicking his ass!"

* * *

"Okay I think we're safe," Kitsune said looking at Lyfa who was panting. Suddenly a fist once again tried to connect with his face before being blocked by the purple barrier once again.

"Baka, why did you have to spark a fight like that! ?" Lyfa yelled getting an annoyed look from Kitsune.

"She started it!" Kitsune complained as Lyfa just huffed and turned her back on the boy.

"Come on, let's see if we can find Oni-chan," Lyfa said getting ready to walk away before a hand grabbed her arm, "huh what is it Kitsune-kun?"

"He's over there with I think Asuna," Kitsune said pointing towards the fountain. Lyfa blinked and look that direction to see Kirito and Asuna eating bread.

* * *

"Thank you for the meal," Asuna said as she put her hands down in her lap.

"You're welcome," Kirito said smiling before continuing, "If you want I can give you some tips on Cow quest if you want, it would only be two hours if you did it efficiently.

Asuna shook her head, "I didn't come here to eat delicious things, so no thanks."

"Then why did you come all this way?" Kirito asked as Asuna looked up into the sky.

"I came here to prove my existence," Asuna answered closing her eyes, "I locked myself in my room when this game begun, but decided that if I was going to die it would be as myself. I don't want to lose to this world."

"Sorry," Asuna heard Kirito say as she turned around to see a remorseful Kirito.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

Kirito sighed, "In a way it might be my-."

"So there you two are," a voice sounded behind them. They looked to a grinning Kitsune and smiling Lyfa who sat down right next to Kirito.

"Didn't think you would make a move on her so soon, Kirito," Kitsune teased getting glares from both Kirito and Asuna.

"Would you mind if I beat your friend to a pulp and left him for the monsters?" Asuna asked as Kitsune sweated. He didn't feel like she was joking.

"You'll have to beat me to it first," Kirito said getting a nod from Asuna.

"And me," Lyfa said.

"Fair enough," Asuna said smirking a little.

Kitsune laughed nervously, "Man everyone feels like kicking my ass or killing me today." Kirito looked confused at that, but before he could ask a loud sound went through out the town.

"Huh guess it's time," Kirito sad jumping off the fountain and walking towards the Meeting place his friends behind them.

"**Where are you Naruto? I can't find you. I can't find you!"**

"Huh, what the? !" Kitsune yelled grabbing his head in pain and gasping. "Shit, what the hell is hell is going on? ! Who the hell are you? !" Kitsune groaned.

"Kitsune, is something wrong? !" Kirito yelled running to his friend's side checking for injuries. Lyfa ran to Kitsune's side as well as the boy let out groans of pain.

"Damnit, what is that! ?" Kitsune yelled and like that the headache disappeared. Kitsune's arms dropped to his side as he panted.

"Are you okay now, Kitsune-kun?" Lyfa asked concern and was surprise when Kitsune just smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm fine now," Kitsune panted. Asuna put her hand on her side.

"We can't have you holding everyone back with your headaches," Asuna said, "if you can't focus stay here."

"Will you shut the hell up! ?" Kitsune yelled glaring right at Asuna as her eyes went wide and her whole body stiffened in fear except for her shaking legs.

"Asuna?" Kirito asked looking at the suddenly scared girl. He and Lyfa looked at Kitsune shocked by his sudden outburst of anger.

Kitsune just sighed before walking forward, "Come on let's go we'll be late." He walked right past the scared Asuna. Kirito and Lyfa looked at one another in confusion before following right after their friend.

"H-His eyes, they," Asuna whispered before snapping herself out of her stupor and going towards the Meeting place.

The image of Kitsune's blue eyes turning a deep red with that fearsome aura played in her head over and over again.

* * *

"Wow this is disappointing," Kitsune muttered noticing the small amount of players that have shown up.

"Only forty-seven players, this is too small," Kirito groaned noticing Argo leaning against the wall on of the clearings smirking at him.

"Even when there's the threat of annihilation, this many showed up," Asuna whispered as Kirito and Kitsune nodded.

"Or maybe is more of the threat of being left behind," Kirito said getting a questioning look from Asuna.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked, but this time Lyfa answered.

"I think Onii-chan means that they would rather be scared of annihilation then scared of being overcome by a boss, or at last Onii-chan would be" Lyfa explained getting a nod from Asuna.

"So it's like not wanting to fall behind tenth place rank in your school year or wanting to keep a z-score of two?" Asuna asked getting a chuckle from both Kitsune and Kirito.

"Yeah something like that," Kirito said getting a giggle from Asuna much to their surprise.

"Didn't think you were one to-," Kitsune tried to say before feeling a sudden chill run down his spine. He turned around to see the same girl from the restaurant glaring down at him. "What does fate have against me?" Kitsune whined before there was the sound of clapping.

"Ok, everyone come down a few steps we're five minutes late!" a majestic voice yelled. It was a blue haired knight looking player with a smile on his face.

"He's trying to look good for someone?" Kitsune commented getting a small snicker from Kirito. The only female players that were here was Argo, Lyfa, and Asuna and Kirito doubted either one of them had an interest in this guy.

"Thank you all for answering my call allow me to introduce myself, I am Diabel and my profession in Knight!" Diabel greeted getting laughed and claps in response.

"I think I could like this guy," Kitsune commented leaning back on one of the steps.

"Now let's get down to business, today my party found the stairs leading to the topmost floor," Diabel said the crowd leaning into listen, "which means by tomorrow or the latest the day after tomorrow we will finally reach the first boss's room!"

"It's about time," Kitsune said grabbing the edges of the step in excitement.

"We must go and defeat this boss, that way we can prove this death game can be beaten," Diabel said taking a breath before saying, "that's everyone who is here right now duty!"

Applause erupted from the crowds at the speech Diabel gave. Kitsune and Kirito smiled at the player's speech.

"Hold on, Knight-san," a deep and low voice sounded. The crowd to the left opened up to reveal a short and built man with cactus-style orange hair and a large sword on his back. He walked towards Diabel a small scowl on his face. "There's something I have to say or I can't join you," the man said.

"All opinions are welcome, but state your name first," Diabel said getting a nod from the man as he turned to the crowd.

"My name is Kibaou," the man introduced before his face turned into a scowl, "and some of you need to apologize to the rest of us!"

"Nani?" Kitsune said in confusion before he looked down and saw a nervous looking Kirito.

"Kibaou-san, by them you mean the beta-testers?" Diabel asked as Kibaou nodded and pointed towards the crowd.

"When this death game started, the beta testers ran out of the Starting City and took all the easy quests and hunting grounds for themselves," Kibaou said looking right into the crowd, "they left all of us new players behind all just to get stronger. I know there are beta testers in this group! They should get down here on their knees, apologize, and give us all their items and experience. Without that there's no way we should trust them as our allies!"

The crowd went silent as Kirito clenched his fists. This was bad, if this got out of hand then-.

"Bull," a voice sounded.

"Nani? ! Who are you and what did you say? !" Kibaou said glaring at the one player who said that. Kirito and Lyfa turned around in surprise to see who it was.

"My name is Kitsune, and I'm saying the crap coming out of your mouth is complete bull," Kitsune said plainly walking down the steps, "you're going to blame 2000 deaths on the beta testers?"

"Yeah, because it's their fault!" Kibaou yelled getting a laugh from Kitsune.

"My god, its dumbass's like you that piss me off," Kitsune growled, "did you ever stop to think that some of those deaths were beta testers themselves?"

This made Kibaou flinch back but he stood his ground, "Still what about the remaining beta testers? They aren't helping us!"

"Maybe because, they're afraid idiot's like you will lead witch hunts against them," Kitsune said annoyance obvious in his voice, "what did you do to help those who died? You're probably no better than the way you portray beta testers, you probably ran off as well!

"What was that? !" Kibaou yelled getting in the younger's face. "I saw my friends die before my eyes, and if those beta testers had simply helped us instead of abandoning us. Not so many players would have died!"

"Stop saying the beta testers did this or the beta testers did that!" Kitsune growled, "Why don't instead of bitching, you actually try to help those remaining players! And the beta testers actually did do something, did you get this! ?" With that Kitsune shoved his guidebook in front of Kiabou's face.

"What's that?" Kibaou asked getting an annoyed sigh from Kitsune.

"Are you a freaking idiot? This is the free guidebook that was given out at the beginning of the game composed of information by Argo the Rat herself," Kitsune explained flipping through the pages.

"I received one as well," a tall African-American man said. He stood up walking towards Kibaou and Kitsune, his large ax hanging off his back. "You should've received it at the item shop," the man said.

"I received mine's for free as well," Asuna said pulling it out getting a shocked look from Kirito.

"Me as well," the gunblade wielding girl said pulling out her's before adding, "don't blame others for your stupidity."

Kibaou flinched back as Kitsune smirked at him. The idiot was the type that pissed him off so much! Always so quick to pin the blame on someone else, but never did any research or tried to better himself.

Kitsune knew what it meant to suffer due to those people more than most did.

"So, your argument is complete bull as with even this information," Kitsune said walking back to the steps and looking at everyone, "many people still died. So how about instead of pinning the blame on others, we used those deaths to influence this meeting and make sure they weren't meaningless! Nothing's going to be solved here if we simply point fingers."

"Kitsune…" Kirito whispered as he and Lyfa stared at the newbie with a new sense of respect. Kitsune just risked his status to defend the beta testers, including him. Asuna was even slightly impressed.

The gunblade girl looked at Kitsune impressed and a little respect.

"Kitsune has made a valid point, Kibaou," Diabel said walking forward, "I too lost many players after venturing to unknown fields, but this is the time to move forward and not point fingers. If we remove the beta testers from our attack, then it would surely fail."

Kitsune smirk turned into a smile at the knight's words. This was a good person.

"Everyone! I'm sorry if you have your own preferences, but right now teamwork is the most important thing! If there are those who feel like they couldn't work with beta testers no matter what, you're free to leave," Diabel said, but no one made a move and the atmosphere became calm once again.

Kirito let out a sigh of relief as he smiled down at Kitsune, _'Thanks Kitsune.' _

Kibaou let out a snort glaring at Kitsune, who stood his ground, "Fine I'll stay, but after this battle I want it clear black and white. With that he walked towards one of the bottom steps sitting down crossing his arms.

"Whatever," Kitsune sighed walking up the step and giving a small smile to Kirito as he passed him before returning to his original seat.

The meeting soon concluded after that as the crowd dispersed to prepare for tomorrow. Kitsune yawned turning around to head to the house he, Kirito, and Lyfa had rented.

"Hey Kitsune," he heard Kirito called as turned back to see a neutral-looking swordsman, "why would you risk your status like that. You could have been hanged along with me."

Kitsune frowned, "Kirito what did I say I was to you when this game started?"

"You are my friend," Kirito answered getting a grin from Kitsune in response.

"And that's exactly why I defend you, because we're friends! You're living proof that not all beta testers are heartless, so I got your back!" Kitsune declared pointing at himself. Kirito felt himself smile and so did Lyfa. Kitsune suddenly felt a presence behind him, as he turned and looked to see the girl once again.

"So your name's Kitsune, strange name" the girl said crossing her arms as Kitsune sweated, "don't worry I'm not going to kill you anymore. I have a little respect for you now, after shutting that idiot up."

"Y-Yeah?" Kitsune laughed nervously as the girl rolled her eyes.

"You know this girl, Kitsune?" Kirito asked walking forward as the girl smirked at him.

"Your friend here took my innocence," the girl said smiling getting a shocked look from Kirito and Kitsune. Lyfa almost fell over laughing.

"I-It was an accident!" Kitsune yelled as the girl put on a faked hurt look.

"S-So you play with my emotions, and use me! ? You really are horrible!" the girl faked cried getting a growl from Kitsune.

"Wow Kitsune, didn't think you were the type," Kirito teased as this time Lyfa really did fall over laughing.

"Shut up Kirito!" Kitsune yelled blushing slightly. "Besides who are you anyway?" Kitsune asked the girl who smirked once again.

"I guess I can tell you, as it wouldn't matter," the girl said before pointing towards herself, "my name is Sinon and that's all I'm telling you right now."

"Sinon huh?" Kitsune repeated before smirking, "cute name."

Sinon blushed a little, "Shut up."

"But I thought we had something special!" Kitsune cried before a fist almost connect with him before it was blocked by a purple barrier. Sinon huffed turning around a small blush on her face.

"I said you earn a little respect, not my friendship," the gunblade user said before walking away coolly.

"She's interesting," Lyfa said walking next to her brother who nodded. Kitsune smirked looking as the girl walked off.

She certainly was interesting.

(_Next Day)_

"Are you serious? !" a surprised Lyfa blurted out reading her guide book.

Today Diabel's party had finally discovered the doors leading to the first floor boss: IIIfang the Kobold Lord. It was a huge Kobold that had two fighting styles just as it said in the book, but something now on the cover of the book was the reason for the girl's outburst.

**[The information is from the time of the SAO beta test. It is possible the current information is different.]**

"Great, just great," Kitsune sighed heating the guidebook on his head. This would possibly worsen tensions between the new players and beta testers. He looked towards Kibaou, but to his surprise the man was quiet. Kirito turned to look for Argo, but could not find the Rat.

"Everyone let's be thankful for this information!" Diabel yelled getting everyone's attention. Kitsune sighed, if only more people could be as optimistic as this guy.

"**Where are you, Naruto? I getting tired of looking for you."**

'_Shit, not now!' _Kitsune panicked grabbing the side of his head in pain. _'Just who the hell are you? !" _Kitsune thought trying to keep his composure.

"**Who am I? I'm hurt, Naruto. You know me more than anyone, oh wait wrong person. If I tell you my name, will I finally find you?"**

'_I don't know, I guess!' _Kitsune said the pain leaving for a minute as the voice whispered something he could not hear. _'What?' _Kitsune thought in confusion.

"**I still can't find you Naruto, I told you my name but I can't find you!"**

'_I couldn't hear you, dammit!" _Kitsune thought as the pain returned tenfold. It was almost unbearable, he wanted to scream!

"Kitsune!" a voice called to the in pain boy's side. Kitsune whipped around in surprise to see a concern looking Lyfa.

"Lyfa?" Kitsune whispered, the pain in his head disappearing. Lyfa put her hand on his head.

"Is it the same as yesterday with the headache?" Lyfa asked, but Kitsune put on a grin.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" Kitsune lied, but Lyfa didn't buy it.

"You were grabbing your head in look like you were in pain," Lyfa said dryly making Kitsune flinch, "and not only that you're sweating and it's not even that hot."

Kitsune flinched back as Lyfa glared at him arms crossed, he needed something fast!

"Okay everyone split into parties of six! You won't be able to fight the boss on your own!" Diabel voice called. Lyfa and Kitsune turned around in surprise at the sudden announcement.

"Lyfa! Kitsune!" they heard Kirito whisper to them as they turned to see a panicking beta tester. "We need to find some other party members and quick!" Kirito said, getting a sigh from Kitsune.

"Sorry Kirito, but I think we're a little late," Kitsune said pointing towards the other players who had already formed parties. Kirito looked around in surprise, and was going to give up before noticing Sinon and Asuna sitting by their lonesome. He quickly scooted over to them as Kitsune and Lyfa looked at one another.

"You two got left out as well?" Kirito asked getting a glare from both girls.

"It just seemed everyone already knew each other, so I stayed out of it," both girls answered.

'_That's what it means to be left out,' _Kirito thought with Kitsune and Lyfa having similar thoughts. "Then you two want to form a party with us three?" Kirito asked.

Sinon frowned pointing towards Kitsune, "If I form a party with you, then that means I have party with him right?"

Kitsune simply shrugged, "Diabel won't let go on this raid without being in a party and it's just us left, so it's your choice. Stay here because you simply can't stand me or join us for this one dungeon." Sinon sighed knowing the boy was right.

"Fine, I'll party with you but only this dungeon," Sinon said getting a smile from Kirito who sent her a party request which she accepted it. He turned towards Asuna who looked away.

"Since you invited me, I have no choice but to accept," the rapier user said getting a sigh from Kitsune as he watched her accept the request.

"Too bad, we're still one short," Lyfa said looking through the stats of her new teammates.

Kitsune grunted, "But we have to make due with what we have." Kirito nodded watching Diabel give the other parties orders before turning towards their five player group.

"You five, support the E group, and make sure no Kobold guards remain," Diabel ordered.

'_In other words, stay outta of the way,' _Kitsune thought a little offended as he turned and saw Kirito was thinking the same thing. He saw Sinon and Asuna get ready to object but Lyfa silenced both of them.

"Understood Diabel-san, we'll do our best!" Lyfa said with a bright smile.

"Please call me Diabel," Diabel said showing his pearly white grin which Lyfa blushed at. Diabel felt slight killer intent and turned to see Kirito glaring at him.

"That's her older brother, if you were wondering," Kitsune said plainly making the knight laugh sheepishly and walk off. Lyfa glared slightly at Kirito who just shrugged.

"What an important duty, we pick off the things henchman," Sinon commented dryly getting a laugh from Kitsune.

"It can't be helped we're short one player to use the Switch and Pot technique to its fullest," Kitsune laughed getting a puzzled look from Asuna.

"Switch…and Pot?" Asuna questioned getting a tired look from her four teammates.

"First time partying?" Kirito asked getting a nod. Instantly, four heads dropped in depression.

* * *

"So remind me again why Asuna is so pissed off at you?" Kitsune asked getting a grumble from Kirito.

Lyfa looked at the confused teammate, "Argo-san was there and she walked in on Asuna-san taking a bath, and Oni-chan got a well…" Kitsune understood instantly what Lyfa meant and gave a fox-like grin at Kirito who glared at him harshly.

"Say one word and I'll beat you to a pulp and leave you for the monsters," Kirito threatened making Kitsune shut up.

"So how did the night at Sinon go?" Lyfa asked getting a blush from Kitsune. He was told to spend the night at Sinon's to give Asuna a room of her own. The two felt a dangerous aura, well mostly Kitsune, and turned around to see a glaring Sinon.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sinon, do you have any s-," Kitsune stopped as he opened the door to see an extremely red Sinon and that wasn't all. Killing intent filled the room as Kitsune fell to his ass with Sinon slowly approaching him._

"_BAKA!"_

"_GAHHHHHH!"_

_Flashback end. _

"Nothing happen," Kitsune said quickly getting a confused look from Lyfa, who tilted her head.

"Well okay," Lyfa said wondering what could have caused the two boys silence.

"Hey," a deep voice growled as Kitsune's eyes narrowed the five turning around to see Kibaou who had a scowl on his face.

"We have names you know," Kitsune muttered standing up to glare at the cactus-head.

"As if I give a shit, listen you five should just stay out of our way and be exactly what you are: support," Kibaou spat getting heated glares from the group.

"Yeah, let's leave things to the guy who couldn't even figure out there was guide book. We'll all be safe!" Kitsune said sarcastically getting a chuckle from Kirito and giggles from the girls. Kibaou grabbed the boy by the collar.

"Listen here you runt, I've had just about enough of you! Now do what I say and just take care of any Kobold that gets past us, understood! ?" Kibaou yelled, but Kitsune didn't back down.

"Why did Diabel put such a racist dumbass as leader confuses me, but listen here!" Kitsune said as Kibaou growled. "I'm following Diabel's and Kirito's orders only! I refuse to follow some whiny little bitch who refuses to take responsibility for his own actions, and simply blame others! I rather offer myself as a sacrifice!" Kitsune proclaimed as the other players surrounded them.

"You little..!" Kibaou growled before his shoulder was grabbed by a strong hand. He turned to see the large African-American from a few days ago.

"That's enough Kibaou, save your strength for the battle," the man said getting a snort from Kibaou who let go of Kitsune.

"Whatever Agil, but know this runt," Kibaou started pointing towards a sneering Kitsune, "once this battle is over you and me will settle this."

"Fine by me, I look forward to shutting you up!" Kitsune declared with a grin cracking his fists. With that Kibaou walked off and Agil turned to bow at them before also taking his leave.

"You seem to really get under his skin," Asuna commented getting a wry chuckle from Kitsune.

"You think so? I have a habit of doing that," Kitsune said scratching the back of his head.

'_Tell me about it,' _Kirito and Sinon thought with deadpan looks. Kirito suddenly turned serious and ushered for Kitsune to come with him for a second.

* * *

"What's up?" Kitsune asked noticing the serious expression on Kirito's face.

Kirito looked around before talking, "I think Kibaou might know I'm a beta tester."

Kitsune eyes went wide, he couldn't possibly but then again he had been defending beta testers fiercely lately.

"No that's not the reason I think he knows," Kirito corrected almost as if reading Naruto's thoughts.

"Then how?" Kitsune asked.

"My sword has been put out for negotiation by Argo and there has been a mysterious bidder who want's it desperately to the point of offering 39,800 cols for it and I found out their name last night," Kirito explained as Kitsune easily could tell who it was.

"Kibaou," Kitsune finished getting a nod from Kirito, "but why would he want the sword so badly?

Kirito shrugged, "I don't know and nor does Argo." Kitsune cursed under his breath, Kibaou had one over on them now, if he told everyone about Kirito being a beta tester.

Shit would get real.

"But that's not the only reason; you called me over here isn't it?" Kitsune asked getting a sad look from Kirito.

"Kitsune, I know you could tell that beta testers are getting more and more despised each day. It won't be long before possible witch hunts start for them. If anything happen to Lyfa or you due to me then…" Kirito said letting the thought hang before a purple barrier block a fist from connecting to his face.

"Dumbass, I'm not abandoning you or Lyfa-chan! If I do then I'm no better than Coper, using you for my own gain, so I am not going anywhere!" Kitsune declared getting a small smile from Kirito.

"Thank you, Kitsune."

* * *

"So let me explain to you, what we need to do," Kirito said calling the party over, "while they are weaker than the boss the Ruin Kobold Sentinel are still strong opponents and well-defended so Liner won't work on them." He turned to Asuna as he said that who nodded.

"Right, so aim for the neck," Asuna said getting a nod from Kirito who once again looked at the party.

"We all need to switch positions with each other quickly," Kirito said before sighing, "unfortunately we have an odd number of players."

"Well then I'll team up with Lyfa-chan and Sinon and you team up with Asuna," Kitsune offered getting a nod from the others.

"Alright fine, but maybe we should switch up those teams a bit as well," Kirito said getting a nod from Kitsune.

"Sounds good to me," Kitsune said smiling turning around to look at Diabel.

"Alright everyone, I only have one message: LET'S WIN!" Diabel yelled as he opened the doors to the boss. In the center of the room there was a large creature that roared turning on the lights revealing a very large Kobold.

"That's one ugly bitch right there," Kitsune commented getting some laughs from the players. Illfang summoned it minions and pulled out it's scimitar ready for battle.

"Let's go!" Kibaou yelled as the two sides charged at one another.

The first boss battle had finally begun.

* * *

Kitsune roared as he broke one of the Kobold's guard. "Sinon, switch!" he yelled jumping away from danger.

"Understood!" Sinon yelled slicing across the enemy's body pulling her gunblade's trigger for additional damage. The beast disappeared into particles. She blocked another strike from another Kobold and kicked it away. "Lyfa! Switch!" Sinon yelled and in a second Lyfa, with quick movement, created an X shaped slash across the Kobold chest dispersing it.

"Kitsune, switch teams with Asuna!" Kirito ordered getting a "Roger!" from both Kitsune and Asuna. He took a quick look at IIIfang HP bar. "Good news, they're on the second bar!" Kirito called out.

Kitsune grunted as he saw more Sentinels come out, "When it's dead that'll be good news!" Kirito snorted as he engaged another Kobold.

"**I think I finally see you Naruto! Call my name, hurry!"**

Kitsune grabbed his pain in head once again, but this time it felt like his brain was on fire. He let out a loud pain-filled scream attracting some Sentinels attention. Kitsune noticed and quickly brushed off the pain.

'_Dammit, I do not need this right now!' _Kitsune thought dodging a Kobold swing and jumping on another's head, before back flipping off of it sending it into its friend. "Switch!" Kitsune called as Kirito rushed it slicing the creatures across the chest.

"Switch!" Kirito yelled as this time Kitsune did the same only this time getting rid of the beasts. Kitsune grabbed his throbbing head in pain once again.

"**I'm waiting Naruto, do it already!"**

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Kitsune screamed falling to his knees in pain putting his hands over his ears.

"Kitsune-kun is something wrong? !" Lyfa screamed running to the boy's side the party soon following.

"Damn it! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it freaking stop, already!" Kitsune yelled getting concern looks in response.

"Make what stop? ! What are you talking about? !" Kirito yelled.

"Who are you? ! What are you? ! What do you want from me? !" Kitsune screamed grinding his teeth in pain, his brain felt as if it was melting slowly. Every time he felt like losing conscious, the pain waking him right back up.

"**CALL MY NAME ALREADY! I'LL KILL ALL YOUR ENIEMES! CALL MY NAME!" **

"Looks like the boastful boy is now on his knees, typical!" an arrogant voice said as the party looked up to see a sneering Kibaou.

"Back off why don't you? !" Lyfa yelled standing in front of Kitsune who was still writhing in pain.

Kibaou ignored her however and turned his gaze onto Kirito, "At least you won't get the last attack now, with your friend in that shape."

Kirito gave a confused look to the cactus head, "Excuse me?"

"Of course what other motivations would you have for fighting the boss?" Kibaou asked sneering at the confused swordsman.

"Beating the boss like everyone else?" Kirito said slowly as if he was talking to a child, but Kibaou kept his glare.

"Fine I'll be direct; I heard you did a dishonorable attack in the past such as a LA on a boss, beta tester!" Kibaou yelled causing Kirito's eyes to widen.

"Wha? Who told you that?" Kirito asked standing up from Kitsune's side. Not only did Kibaou know he was a beta tester, but his behavior from back then.

"I heard it from a guy who heard it from Argo," Kibaou explained.

'_Lies, Argo would never sell information on other beta testers,' _Kirito thought before there was a loud cheer. They turned around to see the HP gauge of the boss drop to its fourth and final layer. As expected the last remaining Sentinels appeared.

Kibaou turned back on the group with a sneer on his face, "You all sit back and guard that pathetic player. I won't let any of them escape. I will not allow any of you to have the LA." With that he ran to rejoin his group.

"Arrogant son of a bitch…!" Kitsune grunted out trying to stand, but was forced down by the pain.

"Kitsune, that's enough!" Sinon ordered holding the player down along with Lyfa. Sinon turned a look towards Kirito, "Is it true that you're a beta tester?"

"Yeah," Kirito confessed expecting a curse but got a smirk instead.

"Thought so, the way you carry yourself and how strong you are give it away," Sinon said getting a nod from Asuna as well. Kirito smiled before there was a yell.

"Everyone back away, I will handle this!" Diabel voice yelled as everyone turned around to see Diabel rushing towards the boss.

"What the hell is he doing? I thought everyone was supposed to rush IIIfang!" Sinon said standing up.

"He's going for the last attack," Kirito explained getting gasps from the others.

"Then it all connects, he's the one who sold you out," Kitsune grunted managing to stand up, "to make sure you didn't get the LA."

IIIfang saw the player rushing towards it and prepared to pull out it's final weapon. Kirito expected it to be just like he remembered a talwar.

To his surprise, it was a nodachi.

"Wha? !" Kirito blurted out in confusion. "Everyone get away from there!" He yelled getting looks of confusion as the boss leapt high in the sky.

Diabel grunted watching IIIfang bounce between the ceilings, before crashing down in front of him sending him in the air. IIIfang grinned before slashing at the knight's chest getting a painful scream from him as the knight crashed down to the side.

"Diabel!" Kirito called running over to the fallen knight's side. The other groups look around in horror at their fallen leader, before IIIfang crashed down in front of them roaring.

"**I can see you Naruto! I will try again so you can hear my name."**

Kitsune felt the pain in his head go away slightly as he calmed down and closed his eyes.

"I recognize you now," Kirito said standing over the fallen leader whose HP was slowly decreasing, "you thought I would have tried the same thing as last huh?"

Diabel gave a small painful smile, "Kirito-san please defeat the boss for everyone."

And with that Diabel disappeared into particles, dying.

Kirito shook as he once again watched another player die before his eyes. He heard the dropping of knees on the ground as he turned around to see a shocked Kibaou.

"How could Diabel die?" Kibaou said before Kirito grabbed his left shoulder.

"This isn't the time to be mourning!" Kirito yelled making Kibaou glare at him.

"What? !" Kibaou yelled getting a return glare from Kirito.

"You're Group's E leader, more Sentinels will show up, if you're a coward then we were dead," Kirito explained before feeling an explosion of energy. He turned around to see Kitsune standing up with a grin on his face, red eyes, extended canines, and a dangerous red aura.

"So your name was Kurama huh?" Kitsune said pulling out his sword and glaring at IIIfang who seemed to back away from the energy. "Guys, I'd enough of this it's time to end it!" Kitsune declared.

"Right beside you," Kirito said making Kitsune grin as the girl lined up by them swords drawn. With that they rushed at the creature who prepared himself.

"This skill will only last for five minutes at its current state," Kitsune said taking point, "we have that long to finish this!"

"That's more than enough!" Kirito yelled. "It'll be just like with the Sentinels, so be ready!" Kirito yelled getting "Roger" is response.

Kitsune clashed blades with the creature pushing the it back before breaking it's guard. "Switch!"

Sinon let loose a battle cry pulling the trigger of her gunblade and slashing across it's chest creating a wound. "Switch!"

Kirito blocked it's strike before it slashed down at him and knocked it away. He created his own gash, getting another scream of pain. "Switch!"

Asuna rushed it seeking another "Linear" but the creature swept for head seeking to cleave it off. But she quickly ducked, her cloak being ripped to shreds, and stabbed it many times in the stomach. Kirito stared at the girl before being hit over the head by Kitsune. "Switch!"

Lyfa rushed in and used many slashes across the chest creating all sorts of wounds, before back stepping and returning to the group.

"Now all together!" Kirito yelled running forward.

"Roger!" his party members sounded charging at the creature.

IIIfang tried to slash down, but it's sword was knocked away by Sinon. Lyfa and Asuna stabbed the boss many times, before backing away giving room for Kitsune and Kirito.

"Die!" the boys yelled, stabbing their swords into the beast and slashing upwards as they did, creating one giant X mark. The beast gave one final roar before disappearing in one big poof of smoke. The red aura from Kitsune died down as he looked at a small screen showing he received the final attack. He looked to see Kirito received it as well. The two boys stared at one another before grinning and bumping fists.

* * *

"So has this ever happen before?" Kitsune asked as Kirito shook his head. "Huh so I guess we're one of a kind," Kitsune joked before hearing one player yell about Kirito being a beta tester.

"Oh come on not this crap again!" Kitsune complained glaring at the player. Kirito gulped as he saw other players look for fellow beta testers. Things would get bad and quick!

**(Cue epic speech from Kirito calling himself a Beater, seriously I'm truly sorry but I'm a little tired and lazy. It's more epic if you watch it too! I'm truly sorry.)**

Kirito and Lyfa were ready to walk out towards the second floor before he was stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder. He turned to see Kitsune but in a short-sleeved long red-orange cloak (the same Minato wears, but a different color.)

"Didn't I say I don't abandon my friends?" Kitsune said grinning as Kirito smiled. They turned around to see Asuna and Sinon standing there.

"Hey, I have nothing against beta testers, so thanks for your help," Sinon said smiling and scratching the back of her head.

"Agil would like to thank you three for your help and Kibaou would like for me to tell Kitsune that this isn't over," Asuna said getting a sigh from Kitsune, "and I would like to tell Kirito thank you and I will try to get stronger for my goals!"

Kirito smiled before turning around, "You two are strong maybe you should both stick around one another and when someone you trust invites you into a guild, don't refuse no matter what."

Asuna and Sinon looked at one another before smiling at the departing three.

"Thank you Kirito and Kitsune."

* * *

**Finally we're finished with this chapter. Look I'm posting this today and will disappear for at least a month!**

**I'm never doing a 10,000 word chapter again! I hope this chapter was very good!**

**Ya'll be safe and I'll see you all later!**


	3. The Black Cats of the Full Moon

**Got this done, so now I'm posting it. I'm saying everything at the end, but today you'll find out the basics of the Kyubi skill. Oh yeah and Lyfa is now wearing her ALO equipment.**

* * *

"Join a guild?"

We join our three heroes on the fifth floor of Aincard in a small restaurant, conversing on a topic that had caught both Lyfa and Kitsune off guard. Especially by the one who brought it up.

Kirito nodded looking down at his drink, "Yeah, I know it's surprising coming from me of all people, but we should think about joining a guild." Kitsune sighed looking at the swordsman.

"Need I remind you, we aren't the most well liked group especially after the whole thing you pulled a few months ago?" Kitsune asked putting his hands under his chin.

Lyfa nodded, "Yeah and we'll be figured out with our high levels. Everyone would know about you Onii-chan."

"Why the sudden interest in guild's anyway?" Kitsune asked, making Kirito look at him seriously.

"You see it don't you, that people are losing hope in clearing this game and are starting to commit suicide," Kirito said as Kitsune nodded his hands tightening.

"How couldn't I? Crime rates are high, and so is the increasing death rate. People are going crazy and it's getting worse and worse every day," Kitsune whispered gritting his teeth, "this is human nature and that Akihiko-teme knew this."

"Yeah…" Kirito said and for a while that was all anyone at the table said. The deaths of SAO affected everyone that was still alive, as they knew one day they could be that one added to the number.

"But this doesn't explain why you're suddenly interested in guilds now," Kitsune said breaking the silence.

Kirito looked at both his sister and friend before speaking, "I want to see if there's any hope left out there for the players, I want to find a guild that still has hope and help them."

"And who's to say they won't be biased against us?" Kitsune countered looking at his friend. "What if they reject us, or outright try to get us hanged?" Kitsune argued.

"We could maybe hide our strength, so that they wouldn't find out who Onii-chan is," Lyfa suggested getting a nod from her brother.

"That's a good suggestion Sugu. If we hide our strength, no one would be able to tell who we truly are," Kirito said smiling, looking at Kitsune, "so do you have any more objections?"

Kitsune looked at Lyfa and Kirito who were looking at him expectedly before sighing, "Okay so any idea who's looking for a band of three?"

* * *

"A toast to us the Black Cats of the Full Moon!" a male brown-haired player cheered holding up his silver cup in the air along with four others.

"Cheers!"

Kitsune, Lyfa, and Kirito stared at the guild they just saved from an ambush five hours ago with surprised looks about how upbeat they are. It was just a small grinding trip, before Kirito had detected five players being attacked. He wanted to play it off as nothing, but Lyfa had already rushed towards the group's aid along with Kitsune.

"And a toast to Kitsune, Lyfa-chan, and Kirito! The three who saved our lives!" a dirty blonde player cheered looking at the three players.

"Y-Yeah!" Kirito said holding out his cup.

Kitsune grinned scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Come on, it was nothing!"

"But you saved our lives!" a blue-haired girl insisted looking at the three with eyes filled with gratefulness and admiration. "I was so scared, but then you three came and easily killed those monsters!"

"It was really nothing!" Lyfa said blushing from the praise. The blonde haired boy smirked taking a few steps towards her.

"Then Lyfa-chan would you mind gracing this lowly player with a date?" the blonde haired player asked teasingly making Lyfa turn beet red.

"EH? !" Lyfa blurted as the player smiled before he felt a murderous intent. He turned to see Kirito glaring at him dangerously fingering his sword.

"Meet Lyfa-chan's brother and your possible executioner, Kirito," Kitsune introduced pointing towards the beater. The player gulped before hiding behind the tall brown-haired player. Lyfa sighed at her brother's overprotectiveness though Kirito just continued glaring at the blonde.

"Hey you three," the brown haired player called getting the small party's attention, "I know it's pretty rude to ask, but what level are you three?"

"We're all level twenty or so," Kirito lied quickly. He was about level 40 along with Kitsune and Lyfa was about level 38.

"Wow and it's just you three, that's pretty amazing," the leader praised getting a sigh from Kirito.

"It's really nothing Keita-san to be so polite at, we just pick off isolated enemies," Kirito explained making Keita grin.

"Then would you three mind joining our guild?" Keita asked enthusiasm obvious in his voice.

Kirito was surprised by the suggestion before remembering the talk he had with Kitsune and Lyfa. He looked towards the two both nodding in agreement.

"Sure why not," Kirito said smiling slightly along with Kitsune and Lyfa. Keita''s face broke out into a huge grin as the table erupted into cheers.

'_Maybe these people can change things in this world,' _Kirito thought smiling as he watched Keita talk to the girl named Sachi. Suddenly Kitsune stood up from the table.

"Excuse me, but I need to go take care of something," Kitsune said getting a grin from the male thief.

"Well don't miss the food, or you'll be starving tonight!" the theif teased with Kitsune ginning back.

"Yeah, yeah," Kitsune said walking out of the restaurant. Lyfa and Kirito looked at one another in concern.

"_I'm really getting concern for Kitsune-kun," _Lyfa whispered to her brother, _"ever since the battle with IIIfang he's been talking to himself from time to time, going off to different places, or zoning out." _

"_I know, but we can't do anything about it," _Kirito said looking at the door to the restaurant. Lyfa tsked before standing up herself.

"Excuse me, but I have to go take care of something too," Lyfa said before walking off not waiting for a response. The Black Cats looked around confused before looking at Kirito, who shrugged.

"Ah, I see," the male thief said rubbing his hand against his chin a teasing grin on his face, "Lyfa-chan's got a little crush on Kitsune."

"Doubt it," Kirito said looking at the male thief, "Sugu cares for Kitsune as a friend and nothing more."

"Typical response from a big brother," the male thief shrugged getting an annoyed glare from Kirito.

"You wanna be Monster PK?" Kirito threatened shutting the blonde up who sweated profusely getting laughs from his guildmates.

"Never thought I'd meet someone who can shut Ducker up," Keita said wryly before looking at Kirtio, "so tell us a little about you and Lyfa-san in the real world, Kirito-san."

Kirito sighed knowing he wouldn't get out of this one.

_(With Kitsune)_

Kitsune ducked into an alleyway and looked around before bringing up his screen to show his skills. He soon came to a slide that showed a nine-tailed fox before clicking it.

"**I told you Naruto, you only can increase the time of the skill right now," **Kurama stated in his mind getting a grunt from Kitsune.

'_But I've already have 500 skill points in it! Shouldn't I have its next form?' _Kitsune asked making the great beast sigh.

"**I told you the skill works different, it's not just a regular Berserk skill. To reach the next level of my skill, you must master it first and it won't be another tail but a new form," **Kurama stated making Kitsune's eyebrow raise as he was about to ask before…

"Kitsune-kun what are you doing here?" a female voice asked as Kitsune whipped around to see Lyfa looking at him arms crossed. He quickly got rid of his screen before turning around putting on a grin.

"Sup Lyfa-chan, what are you doing here?" Kitsune asked nervously making the girl look at him suspiciously.

"I already ask you that, and what was that screen you just had up now?" Lyfa said walking over to Kitsune who tried to look for an escape. "No way to dodge me now, now talk," Lyfa demanded with a smirk on her face.

Kitsune simply turned his back on her, "Can't tell it's a secret."

"Bull," Lyfa deadpanned before walking in front of Kitsune, "you've been acting really weird since IIIfang talking to yourself and stuff, and I'm getting worried about you."

Kitsune grinned teasingly, "Oh you worried about me Lyfa-chan? Didn't think you thought of me like that!"

Lyfa blushed before grabbing Kitsune by his collar and throwing him into some nearby trash cans, "Enough of the crap, Kitsune!"

Kitsune simply kip-up and used his Acrobatics to jump up on one of the rooftops. Lyfa growled before using hers to follow him.

"You know, you really need to calm down Lyfa-chan," Kitsune said putting his hands behind his head, "throwing an ally into trash cans like that, what's up with that! ?"

"S-Shut up!" Lyfa yelled blushing before feeling a presence.

"Here you two are, and Sugu what's this about throwing Kitsune into trash cans?" Kirito's voice asked as they turned to see the black swordsman himself leaning on the chimney of the rooftop they were on.

Lyfa smiled sheepishly, "I guess I lost control of my anger."

Kirito sighed walking up to his sister hitting her softly on the head with his fist, "You need to learn to control it better, remember when you threw that boy who kept teasing you in school through a window? Grandfather made you clean the entire house for three weeks after that."

"Don't remind me," Lyfa said shivering as she remembers the toilet duty. Kitsune chuckled at the two siblings getting ready to take his leave.

"But Sugu has a point Kitsune, you never did explain to us what was that red aura," Kirito called out crossing his arms as the siblings stared hard at the blonde.

Kitsune sighed, "Let's just say it's a unique skill that I don't feel like sharing the details of."

"Fair enough, everyone has their right to keep secrets," Kirito said making Lyfa look at him shocked, "keep it up Sugu and I'll tell him what happen on your twelfth birthday."

Lyfa shut up instantly, blushing like mad as Kitsune raised an eyebrow.

* * *

The lance wielder known as Sasamaru hit his lance against a Mantis that attempted to strike him. The creature turned it's attention away from him and sought out Sachi who was holding her sword and shield quite shakily.

"Ah!" Sachi yelped as the Mantis knocked away her sword and was forced to use her shield to block an incoming attack.

"Son of a- Get out of there!" Kitsune ordered running towards the Mantis as Sachi backed away. He danced on his feet waiting for an attack as the Mantis struck down at him, he quickly back flipped away before landing on his feet and charging at the creature his sword in a thrusting position cutting off one of it's legs making it lose balance.

"Testuo, switch!" Kitsune ordered jumping back as the mace wielder rushed in and slammed the heavy weapon into the beast's side. A loud painful hiss filled the air as the monster dispersed into crystals. The guild cheered at their achievement and noticing that they were leveling up.

Kitsune sighed walking towards Kirito and Lyfa, _"You sure we can keep protecting these guys. Sachi would have gotten herself killed." _

"_I need to talk to her and Keita, she doesn't need to be using a sword and shield in the first place," _Kirito whispered as Kitsune just grunted and put his sword away. He needed to invest in a new sword after a while, using a scimitar wasn't his thing anymore and he wanted a lighter weapon.

"**You know I could tell you where to find a new and powerful sword, Naruto," **Kurama offered making the boy's eyes shine.

'_Really? ! Where? !" _Naruto demanded getting a chuckle from the great beast.

"**Gain some more levels at least to level 55, then I'll tell you," **Kurama said cutting the connection off to stop the blonde's protests.

"Damn teasing fox…!" Kitsune muttered knowing he was only level forty-two now. Kirito raised an eyebrow at Kitsune words.

"Fox?" Kirito asked. Kitsune eyes widened noticing his slip up.

"It's nothing," Kitsune said quickly turning around. Kirito nodded knowing the boy wanted to keep his secrets, but Lyfa kept a suspicious look on her face.

"Hey guys," Ducker called over to them as they turned around to see him grinning, "we're going to go take a break and get something to eat, you're all coming right?"

Kirito and Lyfa nodded but to their surprise Kitsune shook his head. "Sorry I gotta go do something," Kitsune said an apologetic look on his face.

Okay things were really suspicious now.

"And what's that, Kitsune-kun?" Lyfa asked evenly, but Kitsune just waved her off much to her annoyance and took off.

"Is your friend antisocial or something?" Ducker asked Kirito who shook his head.

"No, he's one of the friendliest people you could meet. I have no idea why he's been taking off lately," Kirito said before noticing Lyfa begin to follow the blonde, "leave him be, Sugu."

Lyfa turned towards her brother with a pout, "Come on, you can't tell me you're not curious as to why he's been taking off lately!"

Kirito sweated as he had to admit he was curious as to why Kitsune's been so secretive as of late. But Kitsune deserved his space like everyone else, and he wasn't going to have his sister ruin that.

"Yes I am, but he's his own person and deserves his space," Kirito said grabbing Lyfa by the arm and pulling her with him despite her protests.

* * *

Kitsune grunted as a red aura surrounded him the same as his battle with IIIfang. The aura seemed to move around his body like lava as he grew extended canines and his eyes turned a deep red.

"**Now Naruto, your form will last for ten minutes, your power and speed will increase multiplied by three. Your Battle Healing is now increased by 200 skill points and you would gain 950 health every minute," **Kurama explained as Kitsune's eyes widened at the amount of power the skill would receive just half mastered. **"However, this is not the extent of this power. Once the skill is mastered you will receive a new form that will send your power through the roof. But it will have serious drawbacks that I will explain once you reached that level," **Kurama said getting a nod from his container.

Kitsune took a deep breath before getting in a ready position. Almost on que three more Mantis's showed up snarling at the lone player. Kitsune drew his sword and closed his eyes as they slowly approached him.

'_Now!' _Kitsune said as his eyes opened wide and he rushed with incredible speed toward one of the mantis. He quickly dodged it's leg that attempted to stab down at him and cut it and it's back leg. Quickly turning around, he front flip in front of the injured and downed monster and cut off the creature's head dispersing it into crystals.

'_One down!'_

Kitsune quickly spotted the other two Mantis's approaching him. He grinned and put his sword behind him crouched. Suddenly with a battle cry, he threw his sword towards one of the Mantis's striking it right in the middle of it's chest. The Mantis let out a shrill cry thrashing around in an attempt to get the weapon on it's chest. Kitsune rushed towards the monster and jumped in the air fist pulled back and punched the creature right in the face. Due to the increase in strength due to Kurama, the creature's head exploded into crystals the rest of it's body following, as the scimitar fell to the ground a small clang following.

'_Two down!'_

Kitsune turned around to see one more Mantis. Deciding it was the perfect time to test Kurama's other ability he closed his eyes and focused the aura into his right arm. The aura bubbled like lava, before forming a large red claw. With a grin and then a battle cry, he slashed down at the Mantis, ripping it into three pieces before it disperse into crystals.

"Game, set, match!" Kitsune said grinning before turning to the bushes, crossing his arms. "You know Kirito and Lyfa-chan, you can come out of the bushes now," Kitsune called grinning like a fox before said two came out of the bushes with shocked and amazed looks. Kitsune's red aura soon died down and his body returned to normal, as he bended over panting.

"**Still need to get used to the skill, I see," **Kurama observed making Kitsune nod. Kitsune sighed turning towards his teammates with a smirk.

"Just got to curious huh?" Kitsune teased getting blushes and sheepish laughs in response. Kirito turned serious and crossed his arms.

"What was that, Kitsune? I've never seen anything like it, even in the beta test" Kirito asked.

Kitsune sighed falling to the ground, sitting down, "I guess I have no choice to explain. It's a skill called "Kyubi", that gives me somewhat of a berserker aura. My speed and power are increased and my Battle Healing is increased by 200 points. Not only that, but I can use the aura to form things such as claws and tails. It lasts for ten minutes and after that I'm pretty tired, so I only use it as a last resort."

"So that's the red aura you had back with IIIfang," Lyfa deduced getting a nod from Kitsune, "but why don't I have and neither does Onii-chan. Not only that but it's not on Argo-san info list."

"Because it's a unique skill, meaning only I can use it," Kitsune said standing up and showing his friends the skill screen and highlight the Kyubi skill, "I have no idea why it chose me, it just showed up on my skill screen after that battle and I've been training in it since.

He wasn't lying as Kurama had yet to tell him why he was chosen.

Lyfa grew a confused look, "How do you get a unique skill and why have you been keeping this skill secret?"

"To answer your first question: you have to meet some requirements, that's all I can tell you," Kirito said going back to his thinking position.

"And the reason I've been keeping this secret is because if people found out about it, it would be nothing but trouble," Kitsune confessed looking up at the sky, "so enough about this where's the rest of the guild?"

"They are out taking a break in town and messing around," Kirito said as Kitsune nodded and looked at him and Lyfa.

"Do you really think we should be hiding our strength like this?" Kitsune asked looking down. "They think it's mostly their skill that's making them so strong, but it's really ours. I'm afraid they will get a little arrogant," Kitsune said.

"It's alright, we can protect them and hide our skill at the same time," Kirito said shrugging before Kitsune looked at him with a unreadable expression.

"You've been getting a little arrogant Kirito," Kitsune said bluntly making Kirito and Lyfa grow puzzled and slightly offended looks.

"What are you talking about?" Kirito asked.

Kitsune walked past him and looked up at the trees, "You're different than before. I think protecting so many people has gone to your head. Ever since we've joined this guild, you've been alright with any decision they make, because you believe you can protect them all the time and that worries me." He turned around to Kirito a frown on his face, "Your arrogance will soon rub off on the Black Cats, and they'll grow arrogant as well. My godfather taught me arrogance soon leads to death. I'm not saying you can't protect them, but stop letting them go do so many dangerous things and think just because you're there everything will be alright."

Kirito grunted, "But everything to this point has been alright, they need to get stronger. They can't be fighting 2nd floor enemies all the time, Kitsune."

"But to let them take on 5th floor enemies that are five levels above them is a better idea?" Kitsune countered a sarcastic expression on his face. Kirito narrowed his eyes at his friend.

Since when did he get so wise?

"So you think you know better than me? If I remember correctly whose idea was it, to follow me at the start of this game?" Kirito countered getting a snarl from Kitsune.

"I have a mind of my own, though. I'm just stating facts and that's all. I'm not a blind follower, Kirito," Kitsune said glaring at the beater. Lyfa looked between the two worried. They never have disagreed this bad before.

Kirito sighed, "I'm just saying that I can protect them, unlike you who wants to hold them back."

"I'm not trying to hold anyone back, Kirito, I'm just stating that the methods they are going through need changing before their brains are fried, _because _of _your _arrogance and pride," Kitsune said evenly. Kirito glared at the scimitar user.

"So I'm arrogant, because I want to push them further? You sure you just don't want them growing stronger than you?" Kirito pushed as Kitsune eyes narrowed himself.

"Excuse me?" Kitsune said, his eyes flashing a deep red real quick.

"Or maybe, because I can protect something, unlike you did with Ts-URGH!" Kirito didn't even get the chance to finish before Kitsune rushed over to him and grabbed him by the throat slamming him against the tree, breaking the bark slightly. Kirito let out a chocked gasp as his HP took a slight dent from the force of the blow. Kitsune glared at the younger boy his eyes a deep red as killing intent blew around the area bringing Lyfa to her knees.

"**Now listen here and listen well Kirito, you will not mention her name in that manner again or I will kill you! I, unlike you, keep every death with me and unless you want that burden, you will get rid of that arrogance right now or I will personally beat it out of you. You can mock me all you want, but if you ever mention her name as an argument against me, I will make you suffer even if you are my friend. Am I Clear?" **Kitsune spoke in a demonic voice, but all he got was a chocked gasp from Kirito. He tightened his hand around the beater's throat, "**WELL? !" **

"Alright..I'm sorry..I understand!" Kirito managed to choke out as Kitsune sneered and punched him in the stomach before letting him go. Kirito gasped for air, down on all fours, as Kitsune stood over him a malicious and disappointed glare on his face.

"I'm not kidding, I will make you go through hell if you ever bring her up again," Kitsune warned walking away. Kirito looked up and was surprised to see moisture coming from Kitsune's face. Lyfa got up and glared at her brother with a look of disgust before running after Kitsune. Kirito looked down ashamed at himself.

He really was becoming an arrogant ass. He would get everyone killed if he kept this up.

_(That night)_

Kirito teleported at a dungeon by himself that night. He sigh thinking about his current situation with Kitsune and Lyfa. He had kept his distance unable to approach Kitsune or his sister, not knowing to apologize for his statement in the forest. He knew they were disgusted with his current behavior, but there was one person more disgusted with Kirito then them.

Kirito, himself.

He talked about helping others despite being hated by the general public. But now he realized he his reason for joining this guild had change, it wasn't just to help them it's was more for his own pride.

Pride. One of the steps to death.

He was hiding his level not because he didn't want them to find out about him, he realized. He loved the way they looked at him with amazement and admiration. It increased his ego beyond belief.

Ego. Another step to death.

"Kitsune's right, I truly will lead these people to their deaths," Kirito mumbled looking down. He heard the sounds of fighting as he looked up to see a guild fighting with some wolves. He then recognized one of them. _'Klein?' _Kirito thought noticing the red haired samurai easily take care of the wolves with his guild. He unconsciously smiled, seeing Klein work so well with his guild and look after them.

This was what a guild member was supposed to do, not use them for his own pride. Just thinking about that made Kirito feel like dirt, as he thought about his situation he didn't notice Klein notice him.

"Kirito!" Klein called getting the beater's attention. Kirito just gave a small wave and continued to look down. Klein ordered his guild to take a break and ran over to his friend greeting him before noticing two fellow new players missing.

"Nice to see you still alive, but where's Kitsune and Lyfa-chan?" Klein asked before noticing Kirito's depressed look, he assumed the worst and grew a fearful look. "W-Were they..? !"

"No, they're still alive and getting stronger," Kirito assured making the older man sigh in relief, "we're kinda having a fight over my stupidity right now."

"Huh?" Klein asked as Kirito sighed and sat down on a nearby rock Klein sitting down on the one next to it as Kirito explained the recent events, but left out Kitsune's special skill and the whole red eyes.

Klein nodded, "So you grew arrogant and lashed out against Kitsune when he brought it up, and then you two had a fight when you brought up a bad memory for Kitsune and now he and Lyfa-chan are pissed off at you and you're disgusted with yourself because you believe you're using the guild to increase your own ego."

Kirito nodded, "That's the gist of it." Klein sighed patting the younger boy on the head. He had to play the older man figure now.

"I know what that's like, my own arrogance has gotten a few guildmates killed in this game, but you can't let it get you down too much or you'll get killed yourself," Klein explained making Kirito look at him, "you need to think about what you want to do now. You didn't get anyone killed yet, so you still have time to change your attitude for the better. Just be more careful and watch yourself."

Kirito smiled a little, "Yeah I guess you're right, thanks Klein."

"No problem, but is your sister single?" Klein asked hopefully getting an annoyed look from Kirito.

"She's thirteen, you pedophile," Kirito said dryly leaving the dungeon getting a smile from Klein.

* * *

Kirito appeared in the plaza of the city, noticing how empty it was. He checked the time and was surprised to see it was almost midnight. He had been out longer then he thought. He suddenly heard a sound signaling he had a message. He checked the sender and was slightly surprised to see who it was.

'_Sugu?' _He thought opening the message and not to his surprise it was short and to the point.

_Dear Kirito,_

_Sachi has gone missing and missed dinner. Can you go find her and bring her back to the house, we all need to talk._

_Lyfa._

"She's still mad at me, huh," Kirito muttered dryly, before sighing and opening up his skill screen and selected Tracking. His eyes glowed green before noticing a series of footprints. With a smile, he followed them hoping it would lead him to Sachi.

Line

Kitsune stood outside of the inn the guild resided in thinking about the incident earlier today.

He knew he was mostly in the right in that fight, but maybe he could've been less blunt. He did just call Kirito out of nowhere, but when he mentioned **her **Kitsune just lost all self-control. He planned after the meeting, to talk with Kirito and try to make up with his friend.

"Kirito is going through a lot here," Kitsune muttered.

Yeah that's right. Kirito was a beta tester. He was hated among many players, and hated even further for being a beater. Not only that, but his sister was trapped in the game along with him. Kirito must be going through a lot of stress right now, and to just call him out of nowhere knowing this was being somewhat of a dick. But if he didn't Kirito would get people killed.

"Are you still thinking about what happen with Onii-chan?" he heard a voice asked as he turned around to see Lyfa with her arms crossed.

"Yeah I just think, maybe I could've been a little less blunt. He is going through a lot of stress right now and just to call him out is kinda wrong," Kitsune confessed as Lyfa sat down right next to him.

"So what do you plan to do about it?" Lyfa asked.

Kitsune looked up at the night sky, "I plan to talk to him and try to make up. We both need to get rid of the animosity between us, if we plan on surviving this stupid game."

Lyfa nodded before looking down and scooting closer to Kitsune, "Hey what happened to her wasn't your fault Kitsune."

"Yeah it was!" Kitsune yelled suddenly scaring the girl. "I was right there dammit! Right freaking there! But I couldn't do a freaking thing!" Kitsune yelled as Lyfa put her hand on top of his.

"Don't blame yourself, she wouldn't want to see you like this," Lyfa said before looking down, "she cared for you and would be sad if she saw you like this."

Kitsune calmed down and smiled at Lyfa, "Thanks Lyfa-chan, maybe your right, but I still can't get over her death yet." Lyfa nodded before suddenly noticing the closeness between the two of them. With a blushing yelp, she pushed Kitsune away

…right into an incoming Kirito.

"Urgh!"

"W-What the hell? ! Kitsune? ! Gah!" Both boys tumbled backward down the hill as they laid on the ground dazed and bruised.

"Kirito-kun! Kitsune-kun!" Sachi yelled concern running down the hill to check on the boys as Lyfa laughed nervously.

She _really_ didn't know her own strength.

* * *

After snapping out of their daze and getting a torrent of apologies from Lyfa, the four players sat in the room awaiting the news from Keita, who had a bright grin on his face.

"Everyone I have good news, we have officially saved up enough col to buy our own house!" Keita announced getting cheers from the rest of the guild.

"That's great news," Kirito said smiling before asking, "so who's selling the property?"

"Some couple in the town of the beginnings. It's just a little home, but's it's enough for the eight of us, though two will have to share a room," Keita said as everyone looked at one another, "Kirito, can you and Lyfa share a room since you're siblings?"

Kirito looked at Lyfa who shrugged and said, "Sure."

"Arigato!" Keita sounded before breaking up the meeting. Kirito got up from the bed he was sitting on and saw Kitsune looking at him.

"We need to talk." Were easily the words that did not need to be said as the two and Lyfa took off.

_In the plaza_

Kitsune sat on the bench of the plaza along with Lyfa as Kirito sat at the fountain. There was an awkward silence as no one knew what to say.

"Sorry."

Kitsune and Lyfa looked up at the beater who was looking at them with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry for being an ass and bringing up her, Kitsune. I also want to apologize for my arrogance; I was pretty much using the guild for my own pride. I can understand if you don't want to forgive me right now, but I just needed to say that," Kirito said getting a chuckle from Kitsune who stood up and put his hand on Kirito's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, we're friends so I forgive you. Just keep that pride under control, and we'll be straight," Kitsune said giving a thumbs up to Kirito who smiled and nodded. Lyfa herself smiled before deciding to speak up on something.

"Hey Kitsune-kun, what happen to your face?" Lyfa asked as Kitsune raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, I thought you completed the Martial Arts quest, so why do you have whiskers on your face?" Kirito asked.

Kitsune eyes widen as he looked down at the fountain before his eyes widen even further in surprise as he noticed something strange.

Three whiskers on both sides of his cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL? !"

_(A Few Days Later) _

"I'll see you all later! Teleport: Town of Beginnings!" Keita called disappearing in a bright blue light.

Kitsune yawned looking up at the sky as the rest of the guild talked about their excitement. He was about to head off before hearing a wild suggestion.

"Hey, how about we head to the dungeon and earn the some money to buy some furniture and arrange before Keita gets back," Tetsuo suggested getting cheers from everyone else. However, Kirito, Lyfa, and Kitsune looked confused.

"How are you going to earn enough money in low-level dungeons to buy furniture?" Lyfa asked confused.

Sasamaru grinned, "Then we'll just go to the higher level labyrinths, we can take the monsters there and we'll earn money and new items like crazy!"

"…"

"…"

"…Hmm," Kitsune said narrowing his eyes, "can't tell if suicidal, overconfident, or just plain freaking stupid."

"Eh? !" Sasamaru said flinching back at the accusation.

"Do you know how dangerous that is? Fighting those creatures is much more dangerous than fighting Mantis's," Kirito said crossing his arms, "It's way above our level and who knows what lies there."

Kirito and his two friends knew. They've fought on those levels before, and one time Kitsune was nearly killed in a trap. The places are littered with traps and high-leveled monsters. It was only for high-leveled players only, in other words meaning the Black Cats had no business being there.

Testuo frowned, "Come on guys, it's no biggie especially with you three there leading us, everything is going to be alright!"

Kitsune looked at Kirito, _"See what I mean about arrogance." _Kirito tsked and crossed his arms.

"We can't protect you all the time, and it's extremely dangerous that we may even have trouble," Kirito argued before sighing, "we stick to the lower levels until we get stronger."

"But that'll take forever, come on!" Ducker whined before Kitsune snapped.

"NO! We are not going to the higher level dungeons!" Kitsune snarled before the three other boys looked at one another and huddled up while Sachi stood there unsure.

Ducker then just stared at them smirking, "Then we'll go and you three can stay here."

Kitsune eyes narrowed, "You just don't freaking get it do you? What part of you'll be killed don't you understand?"

"We'll be fine, we don't need your help if you won't offer it," Sasamaru said before looking at Sachi, "you're with us right Sachi?"

Sachi hesitated for a bit. On one hand, she wanted to help her friends get new furniture. On the other hand, she felt like she should take the three players advice and back off.

"Y-Yeah I'm with you," Sachi whispered getting a shocked look from Kirito.

"Sachi!" Kirito yelled surprised at the girl's decision. Sachi just shot him an apologetic look before following her friends as they waved goodbye to the three and teleported away.

"Dammit, those dumbasses!" Kitsune swore as Lyfa looked at her friends.

"We need to go after them!" Lyfa yelled getting nods from the boys as they took off after the four.

* * *

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Sachi asked nervously walking timidly holding her spear close. Ducker just gave an easy-going grin as he led the team.

"Hey we survived to this point, so it's all good!" Ducker said laidback like before noticing where they were. "Damn we're almost to the frontlines right now!" Ducker observed.

"Man I don't know what Kirito's and their problem was, it's not so bad here!" Sasamaru said before noticing something. "Eh Ducker, can you check that out?" Sasamaru said pointing to a spot on the wall.

Ducker looked at the wall before grinning and touching revealing a hidden room.

"There you idiots are!" a voice yelled out as the four turned around to see Kitsune, Lyfa, and Kirito running towards them before noticing the door as Kitsune's eyes widened in recognition. "I've seen that, don't go in there you idiot!" Kitsune ordered but they ignored him and ran into the room as the three follow after them.

"Oh look, treasure!" Ducker yelled out running towards the lone treasure chest in the room.

"Ducker-kun, no!" Lyfa tried to warn the thief, but it was too late as with a smile he opened the chest.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

The seven players froze as the room turned into a red color and the exit was sealed off. Kitsune sprinted over to Ducker and grabbed him by the collar.

"You freaking brain-dead idiot! Who the hell opens a treasure chest in the middle of an empty room, and expects nothing to happen? !" Kitsune snarled his eyes turning red frightening Ducker.

"Kitsune! Their coming!" Kirtio yelled pulling out his sword along with Lyfa. Kitsune growled at Ducker dropping him before pulling out his weapon as well as various monsters filled the room.

"Shit! Everyone, stay close to me, Lyfa-chan, or Kirito. I may have a way to get outta of here!" Kitsune said slicing a rock monster in half before pushing Testsuo out of the way before a mining creature killed him.

"Well do it fast!" Lyfa yelled disarming a miner and killing it stabbing it in the chest. She jumped out of the way before cutting another monster in half. Kitsune bought himself some room before opening up his skill screen and highlighting a certain skill.

'_Let's go Kurama!'_

"**Let's kick some ass!" **

"Ergh! Raa**ghhh!" **Kitsune roared transforming into Kyubi mode the red aura blowing monsters back as they hit the opposite walls. The Black Cats backed away in fear and admiration as Kitsune glared at the creatures and manipulated the red aura. **"Outta of my way!" **Kitsune yelled forming a claw and swiping several monsters with it destroying them.

"Kitsune, we won't last much longer!" Kirito yelled noticing more monsters appear. Kitsune nodded before forming a fist and punching the wall repeatedly forming a gaping hole.

"**Everyone out now!" **Kitsune ordered as everyone ran out of the room, Kitsune grinned and mockingly waved at the monsters before running off.

"Teleport now!" Kirito yelled with everyone pulling out their teleporting crystals and getting out of the dangerous dungeon. Kitsune, making sure to turn off the skill before leaving.

* * *

Keita stood in front of our three heroes with an unreadable expression. He looked at the message in front of him.

**Kirito has left the guild.**

**Lyfa has left the guild.**

**Kitsune has left the guild.**

"Tch, I should hate you all being friends with a beater and hiding your strength," Keita said before looking at the three, "but you save my friends! You helped us get stronger! You are nothing like they make beater's and their friends out to be!"

"But if we continue to stay, it would create problems for your guild," Kirito said before turning around, "Keita, you know how beaters are treated. I already worry for Sugu and Kitsune following me, so I don't want to create any unnecessary problems."

Ducker clenched his fists, "This is bull!"

"It's life," Kitsune muttered before placing his hand on Keita's shoulder, "Keita, make sure this guild goes places. We need people with your beliefs in this game at the top. And for the love of Kami, don't fall for obvious traps!" Everyone laughed at the joke, before the three turned away.

"This is goodbye I guess," Kirito whispered before a message appeared in front of him.

**Keita has sent you a friend request. Accept?**

"Not afraid with being friends with a beater?" Kirito asked with a smirk.

Keita shook his head, "You'll always be a Black Cat, Kirito. All of you, so we all got your backs."

Kirito smiled accepting the friend request, "Thanks Keita, hope to see you on the frontlines someday."

"So you're going to start fighting on the frontlines huh?" Tetsuo asked getting nods from the three and with waves and goodbyes they walked off.

"Looks like we're on our own again," Sasamaru observed before Keita placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Well looks like we need to start training once more!" Keita announced getting cheers from his friends.

"YEAH!"

* * *

**Yeah I let the Black Cats live in this story. Because I believe with the help of Kitsune and Lyfa, they would've survived. I also have plans for them.**

**Next two chapters will be focused on Kitsune mostly and what his part in the story will be, though next chapter, Yuuki or Zekken whichever one you want to call her, will finally make her appearance and play a significant role for Kitsune's development next chapter. **

**Also I've decided to narrow the love triangles down to just LisbethxKiritoxAsuna and LyfaxKitsunexSinon. Yuuki and Silica will mostly play younger sister roles due to being three years younger than Kitsune and Kirito respectably and Argo will mostly just flirt with Kirito, but cares for him as a close friend. I am not doing harems as I think it would kind of ruin the story. That and Kitsune and Kirito would be mauled by jealous males.**

**One other thing this story will feature SAO only. I can't explain reason at the risk of spoilers but for one it would be an extremely long story and take a lot of time to write. Do not fret, I'm extending the storyline and it will not end with the duel in the end. Trust me I'm going to try and make this story epic.**

**Also I know most of you are wondering who that girl is that Kitsune blames himself for the death of. Hehehe, you'll find out in a few chapters.**

**See you next chapter,**

**Liexi.**


	4. Three Paths are Chosen

**I can't stop writing more Sword Art Kitsune chapters! Here's another one! Know that I'll be grammar corrections a little later on.**

* * *

_(On the fortieth floor) _

"Gahh!" a heavy armored male player cried as he took a hit from behind and was sent crashing into the ground. A screen popped up to show two player portraits one which was highlighted to show the winner. It was a long purple-haired girl with ruby eyes and a smile on her face.

"That's my sixty-seventh win!" the girl cheered jumping up and down.

**(A/N. I'm not even going to try to describe Yuuki's clothing because I can't, just look it up. It's on the cover of Volume 7 of the light novel series.)**

"Amazing!"

"I could barely see her move!"

"It was as if there was an after image of her!"

The girl turned towards the crowd with a proud look, "Who else wants to challenge me, Zekken! ? I will give you 100,000 col if you can beat me!" But no one took her offer as the crowd dispersed. Zekken smirked before turning towards a red long-haired woman, wrapped in a black cloak, who had a smile on her face.

"That was impressive Yuuki, you've really come a long way since the beginning of this game," the woman praised as Yuuki scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Come on, Fuka! It's nothing; I still have a long way to go before your leader will allow me to join your guild," Yuuki said getting a nod from Fuka, who placed her hand on Yuuki's shoulder.

"How about this? If you win one duel against a high-leveled opponent, I give the leader the okay to let you in," Fuka offered.

Yuuki's red eyes shine with happiness, "Are you serious! ?" Seeing Fuka nod with a smile. "Alright, I'm going to find a strong opponent right now!" Yuuki yelled before stopping and looking away. "After I get something to eat," Yuuki said blushing before running off.

* * *

Yuuki panted as she stopped in front of a dango shop with a smile. She was so excited! One more duel and she was in! She walked into the store before sitting down at a table. Ordering her usual, she pulled up her screen to check her equipment before hearing some gossip.

"Hey you guys heard about that street dueler that's been making noise, lately?" a female voice asked. Yuuki grinned in pride. She was getting more popular by the day.

"You mean that female dueler, named Zekken right? Yeah, Argo told me about her said she had a winning duel streak going on and has some unique ability," a boy said.

"Unique ability? What do you mean Onii-chan?" the girl asked.

"It's an passive ability called Shadow Illusion, it was one of the skills in the beta test. It increases the user's speed to the point after images appear behind them, confusing people," the boy explained. Yuuki nodded to herself, it was just as he described. She smiled as her dango arrived.

"So in other words this girl is extremely fast?" another male voice asked before chuckling, "so this girl is just fast and that's it?"

'_Huh?' _Yuuki thought in offense turning around to look at the three talking. One has a purple-haired girl wearing green battlewear, another was a purple-haired boy with black-style clothing, and finally there was a blond-haired boy wearing a red-orange coat and whisker marks on his face. The blonde smirked.

"If someone were to find out how to counter her speed, then she wouldn't be so great," the blonde explained making Yuuki's eyes narrow, "I don't think she's as strong as people say she is. She probably hasn't faced many high-level people anyway."

Yuuki's gripped her teacup in anger. Who did this boy think he was? She outta rip him a new one!

The purple-haired boy looked at his friend with a smirk, "Then would you challenge her?"

"Yeah, I heard she's offering a 100,000 col reward to whoever can beat her," the girl added getting a grin from the blonde. Yuuki awaited his answer

"I never back down from a challenge, that's my motto, so I'll take her on especially for that reward!" the blonde declared. Yuuki smirked before getting up and walking over to the table.

"So you'll take on the challenge huh?" Yuuki asked walking towards the blonde who turned around face her in confusion.

"And who are you?" the blonde asked. Yuuki's smirk got bigger as she pointed to herself.

"I'm the street dueler, Zekken, but just call me Yuuki!" Yuuki announced getting wide eyes from everyone from the table.

The blonde pointed to her surprise, "You're Zekken, strange I thought she'd be older and more mature looking."

SNAP!

The blonde let out a scream of pain as Yuuki kicked him in every man's weak area. He fell to the ground holding his twins, spitting out curses, as the other boy awkwardly closed his legs feeling his friend's pain.

"Urusai, I can't help it if I'm only thirteen!" Yuuki yelled glaring down at the blonde, who weakly looked up. "And it's not supposed to hurt you idiot!" Yuuki said rolling her eyes.

The blonde blinked before straightening himself with a blush. He looked down at Yuuki, before sighing. "Well, so yeah I wanna challenge you," the blonde said pointing to himself, "the name's Kitsune."

Yuuki looked at him, "What level are you?" Kitsune blinked at the question.

"I'm level sixty right now," Kitsune said getting a surprised look from Yuuki that soon turned into a grin.

"All right, after I beat you they'll let me in to the guild!" Yuuki yelled making Kitsune's eyebrow raise before she grabbed his arm and ran outside. "So are you ready! ?" Yuuki said barely being able to contain her excitement as a crowd formed around him.

One more duel…

One more victory…

And she'll be closer to making her proud…

Kitsune looked at his friends who were coming outside to take a seat and watch, "Hey don't eat my dango, Kirito!" All he got was a wave from the black swordsman.

"Hey, pay attention! We're about to duel here!" Yuuki called annoyed. Kitsune grunted before a message pop up in front of him.

**Yuuki has challenged you to a duel. Do you accept?**

Kitsune hit the yes button and a screen popped up in front of him asking for what type of duel. "First-Strike mode good with you?" Kitsune asked getting a nod from Yuuki who begin to unsheathe her sword as Kitsune selected it, pulling out his scimitar. A big screen appeared above the two showing their icons along with a giant VS and a countdown.

Kirito watched with interest as his friend got ready to duel the up and coming duelist.

"Kirito-kun?" a familiar voice said in surprise as Kirito and Lyfa turned around to see Asuna and Sinon standing beside them. Sinon's attention, however, was on the duel that was about to take place.

"So Kitsune's about to take on Zekken, huh?" Sinon muttered leaning against the wall of the dango shop. Kirito nodded noticing the change in outfit for both Asuna and Sinon. Something he was surprised at.

"You two manage to join the Knights of Blood? !" Kirito blurted out surprised getting a proud smile from Asuna.

"Impressive, huh? The leader requested us to join after seeing our skills, right Sinon?" Asuna said turning towards her partner.

"Quiet, the duel's about to start," Sinon responded bluntly making Asuna sweatdrop and sigh. She still hadn't fully gotten through Sinon's cold barrier. Taking a seat next to Kirito, she begin to watch Kirito's friend duel.

* * *

Kitsune narrowed his eyes as the countdown narrowed. Yuuki did the exact same, their breathing the only sound they made.

3…

2…

1.

START!

Yuuki made the first move, rushing towards Kitsune sword drawn with that amazing speed she was known for. She used a Horizontal strike, but Kitsune easily evaded it to the side. Yuuki kept it up, quickly using catching her balance and turning her sword to go for a Veritical, but Kitsune just back flipped out of the way and bounced on his feet. He took a slight hit and his HP whittle away.

'_Acrobatics, huh?' _Yuuki thought before smirking and rushing towards Kitsune again. Kitsune watched her closely, before noticing her begin to weave.

'_Most likely going to use that Shadow Illusion,' _Kitsune thought getting in a ready position before noticing there appear to be two Yuuki's. _'It's just an illusion, but got to make sure I block the right one,' _Kitsune said as Yuuki closed the distance on him. With a battle cry, she swung down at him thinking he was still confused by the after image.

To her surprise, Kitsune blocked her strike.

To even further her surprise, he parried her blade and punched her in the stomach. Yuuki gasped in pain before jumping away holding her stomach.

"It doesn't hurt remember?" Kitsune teased with a grin getting a growl from the girl. Kitsune face turned into a serious look before rushing this time towards Yuuki, his blade glowing a dark red. Yuuki got ready to duck under his strike before to her surprise, Kitsune jumped in the air and landed on a pole behind her. He quickly turned around and flipped to use a downward strike skill called Full Moon.

Yuuki grunted dodging to the side, but Kitsune wasn't done. Quickly rebalancing himself, Kitsune swept under legs knocking her to the ground, before jumping up in the air to attempt another Full Moon. This time, while Yuuki managed to dodge, Kitsune managed to gaze her armor taking a bit of her health. Yuuki got up on her feet looking at her health gauge for a second before glaring at Kitsune who got back into his stance. Yuuki clenched her sword panting slightly.

Was this what it meant to fight a high-leveled player?

His style so far was unpredictable! He mixed his sword skills along with his Martial Arts marking confusion. Those Acrobatics of his were also a pain in the ass, making him very dodgy and he wasn't even that fast. He waited for her to strike, before striking himself.

Yuuki had never seen such an opponent. All her opponents till now just used Sword Skills and fought like knights, or whatever sword they used. But this guy was a completely different story!

Yuuki was almost having second thoughts about challenging this player. He was so unpredictable despite her having an incredible speed advantage. Her sword hand begin to shake slightly at the stare the player was giving.

"What's wrong nervous?" the boy's teasing voice came knocking Yuuki out of her thoughts as the duelist stared at the smirking blonde. Yuuki snarled before her blade glowing a dark purple and she rushed at Kitsune using her passive ability once again.

She couldn't lose here!

Not after everything she went through to get this far!

Yuuki REFUSED to let her sister down!

With a battle cry she jumped in the air as Kitsune looked up at her, not falling for her after images, as she downward slashed at him with all her might.

"I won't lose!" Yuuki screamed slashing down at Kitsune who dodged to the side. She quickly turned her blade slashing vertically, but Kitsune dodged under her strike and got behind her. Turning around, she slashed diagonally at Kitsune.

Kitsune, was ready, and with the blunt side of his sword struck Yuuki's hand and knocked her sword away. The beautiful purple blade flipped in the air, before landing on the ground in front of the silenced crowd. Yuuki's eyes widened looking back at her sword, before making the mistake of turning around to be punished by a powerful Diagonal from Kitsune.

"Guh!" Yuuki cried as she flew backwards, sliding on the ground, before stopping right next to her planted sword. She looked at her health bar dazed and much to her despair it was in the yellow.

She had lost.

For the first time in a month, Yuuki, the street duelist Zekken, had been defeated.

The screen at the top darkened Yuuki's screen, before highlighting Kitsune's screen signaling he was the winner. Kitsune placed his scimitar back, panting, that girl was one hell of a swordswoman!

The crowd was stunned and in shock silent for a few minutes. Suddenly whispers broke out.

"I-I can't believe it!"

"Zekken really lost!"

"It's about time that brat got put in her place!"

"Who is that guy? He's kinda cute!"

"I wonder if he'll join my guild? We could use a guy like him!"

Kitsune sighed at the sounds of the crowd before looking at Yuuki who was getting up, using her sword. With a smile, he jogged over to her offering his hand to help her up.

Only for her to slap it away.

Kitsune flinched back in surprise as Yuuki glared up at him, "Leave me alone. I don't need your help."

A tick mark appeared over Kitsune's head, "I was just trying to help you, you ungrateful brat."

"Well, I never asked for it okay!" Yuuki yelled getting a sigh from Kitsune.

"Sore loser, just give my 100,000 col already then," Kitsune said not wanting to deal with her for one more second. Yuuki looked away before mumbling something. "Excuse me?" Kitsune asked before Yuuki looked at him with a nervous smile.

"I don't have it," Yuuki confessed getting shocked looks from everyone. Kitsune went pale, before grabbing her by her shirt and pulling her towards him.

"What do you mean, you don't have it? !" Kitsune yelled. Yuuki laughed nervously, gulping slightly.

"I lied, I only said that to get people to duel me," Yuuki said making Kitsune glare her with a fire in his eyes.

"So you lied about having 100,000 col simply to duel, you know that's against the law right?" Sinon said walking towards the two, her arms still crossed. Kitsune looked surprise at her sudden appearance.

"Sinon! Didn't expect to see you here!" Kitsune greeted as Sinon rolled her eyes but smiled at the blonde.

"See you haven't changed a bit," Sinon responded bluntly. Kitsune grinned before noticing the red and white uniform Sinon was wearing. **(A/N Sinon's outfit is just like Asuna's (the standard female uniform for KOB players) except with red shorts instead of a red skirt and small white boots.)**

"Got into the Knights of Blood I see," Kitsune observed before Sinon blushed slightly and looked away.

"It's nothing! Asuna joined, so I had no choice," Sinon explained getting a grin from Kitsune. He looked back towards Yuuki with an annoyed look.

"So you don't have the col?" Kitsune asked as Yuuki simply shook her head. With a heavy sigh, he let her go. "Just get outta of here," Kitsune said. She was only thirteen; he couldn't send a girl that young to jail.

Yuuki frowned before pointing towards Kitsune, "Oi! I want a rematch!" Kitsune looked back at her annoyed.

"No, I don't duel with liars or brats," Kitsune responded bluntly getting a growl from Yuuki.

"Shut up! Give me one more chance, I know I can beat you!" Yuuki yelled walking up to Kitsune. He growled pushing her away slightly.

"Will you get lost, already? ! No means no!" Kitsune snarled turning his back to walk away to leave, before he felt Yuuki wrap her arms around his waist trying to hold him down.

"Please! If I don't beat a high-leveled opponent, they won't let me in! You have to fight me one more time, please!" Yuuki pleaded holding on tight as Kitsune attempted to walk dragging her along with him. The girls started giggling to themselves as Kirito face palmed.

"Let go of me you brat!" Kitsune yelled trying to shake her off, but Yuuki's grip was stronger then he thought. "I said **get off me!" **Kitsune voice turning demonic as he grabbed the young girl and threw her away. Yuuki let out a gasp of pain when she hit the wall and looked up to see a red-eyed Kitsune glaring at her. She froze in fear as the blonde sneered before his eyes turned back to their normal blue. "I've already beaten you, so I have no reason to duel you again without something in it for me!" Kitsune said turning around and walking away. Sinon looked down at Yuuki, before shaking her head and following Kitsune.

Yuuki looked at the ground in despair, before a resolute look appeared on her face. She would get Kitsune to duel her no matter what!

Unknown to her, a player was watching her with an evil grin before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Kirito stared up at the ceiling in the room he had rented in the inn. He and the rest of the group would've headed back to Agil's house, but Kitsune was tired from his duel with Yuuki.

That and Asuna wanted his help with a quest tomorrow.

"Why is she always coming to me for help?" Kirito muttered to himself, slightly annoyed. He heard knocking on his door as he sat up. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Onii-chan," Lyfa's voice came from the other side. Kirito raised an eyebrow, what did his sister want at this time of day. Lyfa walked in to her brother's room, smiling at her brother. "I didn't wake you did I?" Lyfa asked.

Kirito shook his head with a smile, "No I couldn't sleep anyway. So what's up?" Lyfa looked down before sitting next to Kirito on his bed.

"Onii-chan, what would you say if I were to go back to rejoin the Back Cats of the Full Moon?" Lyfa asked getting a surprised look from Kirito. They had just left the guild two months ago. What made Lyfa all of a sudden want to go back?

"If I may ask, why Sugu?" Kirito asked his sister who looked down.

"I think…I'm holding you and Kitsune-kun back," Lyfa responded as Kirito's look turn to shock, "I'm only level fifty-five, but Kitsune-kun is level sixty and you're level sixty-two. I can't keep up with you two and I'm worried about Sachi-chan and the others. I know it's weird, but I want to go back and help them to reach the frontlines."

"Sugu, you're a valuable member to this party. You're not holding us back," Kirito tried to reassure Lyfa, but she looked back at him.

"But even so, I want to follow my own path! And I don't want to stay in your shadow forever," Lyfa countered getting a chuckle from Kirito.

Sugu always wanted to be known. When he was still doing kendo, she always tried to be better than him and outdo him. This had resulted in him going to the hospital once, but she didn't mean it.

"Sugu, I can't decide what path you want to take. If you believe your place is with the Black Cats, then I'll send a message to Keita that you wish to rejoin," Kirito said already imagining the boy doing cartwheels of joy. Lyfa's look turn into a bright smile.

"Arigato, Onii-chan!" Lyfa yelled hugging her brother, who smiled and returned it. Unknown to her, he frowned as he looked down.

'_Why? Why did I have to know about us?' _

* * *

Kitsune walked the dark streets of the town, already over his exhaustion much to his surprise.

"**You have me to thank for that, Naruto," **Kurama voice came from in his mind getting a snort from Kitsune. He suddenly notice someone sitting on the benches next to a fountain. He squinted his eyes only for them to widen in surprise.

It was Yuuki.

And she was…crying?

With a confused expression, Kitsune approached the young girl who had tears in her eyes and was staring down at the ground.

* * *

Yuuki has never felt this bad before. She had just gotten word from Fuka, that she would NOT be let in the guild due to her lost in that duel.

After going through so much, one lost had cost Yuuki's chance at revenge.

"Hey, is something wrong?" a voice asked Yuuki, as she looked up to see the blonde haired player who was responsible for her pain. She looked surprise for a second, before her expression turned malicious and she rushed at the boy with a punch.

Kitsune reacted fast and dodged out of the way, "Whoa! What the hell is your problem? !" Yuuki glared at him with as much anger her body can handle.

"It's all your fault!" Yuuki growled before rushing for another punch as Kitsune dodged this one as well. "If you had simply lost! I would be in the guild right now!" Yuuki screamed, going for one more punch but this time Kitsune grabbed her wrist and then the other one. "Let me go!" Yuuki yelled thrashing around, before dropping to her knees in exhaustion.

Kitsune sighed and looked down at her, "Okay can you explain to me what so bad about losing this one duel?"

Yuuki who had calmed down looked up at Kitsune, "Have you ever heard of the guild called Skull?" Seeing Kitsune shake his head, she sighed. "I was trying to get into their guild, and to do that I needed to beat a high-leveled opponent as a requirement," Yuuki explained.

"So why not join another guild?" Kitsune asked before Yuuki looked up at him.

"Because they have information on PKers, since they hunt them. That means they have info on the one who killed my sister," Yuuki explained getting a shocked look from Kitsune.

"You sister was killed by a PKer?" Kitsune asked surprised making Yuuki's fist clench and nod, tears dropping at the memory.

"Yeah, killed her right in front of me. We were doing a quest, when we were attacked by a group of them. We tried our best to fight them off, but there were too many of them and Ran she..! She…told me to run and save myself and live! A-And I did, so when I turned around they had forced her to the ground and began hitting her repeatedly with their weapons and then she..!" Yuuki couldn't even finish the sentence before breaking down crying. "They killed her! Those bastards killed my sister! We promised each other that we'd protect one another and beat this game, but I ran! I freaking ran! It's all my fault, if I had stayed there…!" Yuuki bawled before she felt arms wrap around her. She turned her head to see blonde hair. "K-Kitsune…?" Yuuki whispered in a small voice as Kitsune hugged even tighter.

"Your sister didn't want you to die. She loved you and wanted to save you. Yuuki, I wasn't there so I don't know what to went through, but I can tell you this. She doesn't hate you, and is glad you're still living," Kitsune whispered as Yuuki nodded slightly and hugged the older boy back, enjoying the warmth he gave. "So what do you plan on doing now?" Kitsune asked letting Yuuki go much to her disappointment.

Yuuki looked up at the night sky, "I guess I'll have to go off of hints once more, since the guild won't let me in."

"Yuuki, there's something I wanted to ask you about," Kitsune asked making the girl look at him, "how does this guild have this information?"

Yuuki tilted her head, "I guess they get it from Argo the Rat."

Kitsune eyes narrowed, it seem to suspicious about how this guild had info on PKer's and he's never heard of them before. The name Skull also didn't give good impressions.

"Yuuki, I-," Kitsune tried to say before being cut off.

"Yuuki!" a woman's female voice called the young girl as Yuuki turned around to see Fuka, walking towards them with a big smile.

"Fuka, what are you doing here?" Yuuki asked the redhead as Kitsune watched the exchange.

"I have fantastic news, our guild leader has decided to let you in after all!" Fuka said with a smile making Yuuki slowly grin in excitement.

"Are you serious? ! But I thought I needed to prove myself first," Yuuki asked as Kitsune slowly observed the situation. It seemed a little good to be true.

Fuka just kept that kind smile, "Oh you've already proven yourself enough as it is." Yuuki nodded, smiling.

"Excuse me, Fuka-san," Kitsune said walking forward getting the older woman's attention, "I heard from Yuuki here, you have information on Pker's. I want to ask how you get this info, as I never heard of you guys before."

"We just started a month ago, so our name's not out there yet," Fuka explained before narrowing her eyes a Kitsune, "what's it to you?"

Kitsune looked into those eyes as he saw something familiar in them.

Decit.

"I just want to know if you're as true as you say you are," Kitsune retorted crossing his arms. Yuuki got between the two, glaring towards Kitsune.

"Kitsune! Fuka has known me and my sister for a long time! She said she helped me find Ran's killer," Yuuki yelled.

Kitsune crossed his arms, "I've been meaning to ask you that Yuuki. Are you sure you want to take this path down revenge?"

"W-Wha?"

"I mean if you do kill your sister's killers, what satisfaction come from that? You're just like them: a murderer!" Kitsune said before flinching back at the glare from Yuuki.

"Don't lecture me! You have no idea, of what I've gone through! You don't know anything about me!" Yuuki yelled making Kitsune's eyes widen. "I thought you would understand me, but I guess I was wrong," Yuuki said turning away to leave.

"Yuuki, wait!" Kitsune called out before Fuka stood in front of him, glaring.

"This is the path Yuuki has chosen. You have no rights to get in her way," Fuka said before turning around to face Yuuki, "come Yuuki, I should take you to meet the guild leader."

"Yes Fuka," Yuuki said not even looking at Kitsune. With that Fuka put her arm around the younger girl and teleported away.

"Wait!" Kitsune said reaching in vain towards the two, but it was too late. "Dammit! And I don't think I can track them!" Kitsune cursed.

"**I have a reading on that purple-haired girl, their heading towards the thirty-fifth floor." **Kurama said getting a confused look from Kitsune.

'_How can you tell?' _Kurama just growled in annoyance.

"**Don't you want to save Yuuki? ! I'll tell you later, but you better haul some ass Naruto! That redhead wasn't giving me exactly good vibes; I think that little girl may be getting herself killed." **Kurama yelled getting a nod from Kitsune. He quickly sent a message to Kirito and Lyfa and ran towards the exit teleporting away.

* * *

Yuuki looked around as she noticed where Fuka had led them to. She looked up at the redhead who was smiling down at her.

"Fuka, why are we here?" Yuuki asked as Fuka walked forward and turned around smiling.

"To meet the rest of the guild of course, how about I introduce them," Fuka said snapping her fingers. Yuuki looked confused before noticing fifteen players come out of the trees of the dark forest. Yuuki froze in fear as she notice something out of the ordinary.

Orange cursors.

"Fuka, what's going on? !" Yuuki asked backing away slightly as Fuka just gave her a wide smile

"Oh little Yuuki, you were always the idiot," Fuka whispered getting a shocked look from Yuuki.

"W-Wha? !" Yuuki blurted in shock getting grins from the orange players.

"Did she actually believe there were guilds that hunt PKer's? What an idiot!" one of the laughed getting laughs from the other members. Yuuki placed her hand on her sword as she evaluated her odds. She was defiantly outnumbered and wasn't sure if she could take them all. She could try running, but would she get far?

"Aw Yuuki, don't be that way! That just makes things harder for us just like it did for your sister!" Fuka mocked getting a gasp from Yuuki who took her hand off her sword in shock.

"What do you mean?" Yuuki whispered getting a giggle from Fuka. "Answer me Fuka!" Yuuki screeched making Fuka place her hands on her chest.

"Oh her screams were so delightful! I wonder if you'll scream just as good?" Fuka said as Yuuki felt two strong arms grab her from the side and force her down on the ground. Yuuki cursed her mistake of letting her guard down as she squirmed underneath the heavy bodies. She let out a painful scream as two swords found their way into her arms pinning them down.

"You see Yuuki, we were the ones to kill your precious Ran," Fuka said bending over to see the shocked Yuuki who stop squirming.

Yuuki couldn't believe her ears!

Her and Ran's best friend was Ran's murderer?

"Well, I just simply watched as my men hacked away at her," Fuka said, shrugging. Yuuki growled, trying to break away.

"But why! ? Ran trusted you! I trusted you! I thought we were friends!" Yuuki screamed getting a laugh from Fuka.

"Sorry, Yuuki, but in this game it's all about being the strongest. I can't weak and diabetic girls hold me down, now can I?" Fuka asked hitting a sore spot for Yuuki.

Yuuki was utterly shock that her best friend said those words. That shock was worn off from her screams of pain as more objects stab their way into her back. She looked up to see her HP dropping rapidly. She could only take three more hits at the most.

"Stop, I want to get the last final blows," Fuka said as the men backed away giving the woman some room. With a smile, she stabbed her sword into Yuuki's back once. Yuuki screamed in pain and sadness. Why…Why must the world be so cruel to her? Fuka slashed down once again bringing Yuuki HP total to 1.

'_I'm sorry Ran, I'll be seeing you in heaven,' _Yuuki thought as the sword struck her making her body disappear into crystals as she died.

* * *

**And cut. Guess ya'll didn't expect that huh? How did you enjoy the chapter Shocked ya'll didn't? R&R people.**

**Peace out**

**Liexi.**

…

…

**Come on! Did you really think I would end it like that? ! LOL!**

* * *

Yuuki awaited the last stab as Fuka thrust downwards, a sick grin on her face.

"Yuuki!" a voice yelled as Fuka looked up only to be sent back by a Diagonal slash right into a tree. She fell to the ground withering in pain as she looked up to see Kitsune standing protective in front of Yuuki, his eyes red. The fellow orange members attempt to attack Kitsune, but were easily taken out by four other players.

"Huh?" Yuuki whispered weakly before a chestnut brown-haired girl hovered over her with a green crystal.

"Heal!" Asuna yelled as Yuuki felt herself be surrounded by a green light as her HP refilled. Yuuki tried to sit up, but Asuna held her down shaking her head.

Kitsune turned back towards Yuuki a concern look on his face, "Are you alright Yuuki?" Yuuki stared back at Kitsune, shocked by those red eyes once again. But this time it felt different, it wasn't hate directed at her but concern.

"A cheap trick used by PKing guilds," Kirito muttered making sure the orange players were down, "draw a player out with a green player and then kill them on the spot."

"Faking as if they were an actual PKKing guild too, sickening," Sinon added her face taking on a look of digust.

Asuna stood up and cleared her throat, "On the behalf of the Knights of Blood, you are all going to jail! I have already contacted more members and jailers to come and arrest you all."

"As if!" Fuka yelled standing up scowling. "I'd rather die, then be taken to jail!" Fuka said rushing forward with her sword towards Kitsune.

"Kitsune!" Kirito yelled as he reached out towards his friend. Kitsune just smirked and looked at Fuka with a devious look.

"**Then die then bitch!" **Kitsune yelled dodging under the overhead strike and stabbing Fuka in the chest. Fuka gasped in pain as everyone else's eyes widen at the act the blonde just committed.

"Y-You killer…! You're no different from me…!" Fuka whispered as her body begins to disappear into crystals. Kitsune just shook his head.

"No. I only kill those who deserve it. From this point on, I'll become the first Hunter, killing only those that deserve it and jailing others!" Kitsune declared pulling his sword out of Fuka. "This is the path I have chosen!" Kitsune yelled before slashing across Fuka's body and ending the woman's life. Kitsune turned back on his friends with an unreadable expression.

Kirito looked shocked and slightly horrified at what Kitsune just commited, "Kitsune, y-you killed her!"

"I only did what she asked, and she attacked me when I plan on just turning her in," Kitsune explained before sighing, "as I said I'll only kill when I have no choice. I won't be just a common PKKer. This is how I think I can help the other players."

"So you're going to become a Solo Hunter," Sinon said getting a nod from Kitsune as Kirito looked down. Lyfa had chosen her own path to help the Black Cats of the Full Moon, while Kitsune was deciding to become a Hunter.

What was left for him?

"Onii-chan?" Lyfa asked her brother concerned, before Kirito looked up with a smirk.

"Well, don't get killed alright?" Kirito commented. Kitsune grinned putting his hands behind his head. He suddenly frowned before looking at Yuuki who was silent with her head down.

"Yuuki, are you going to be all right?" Kitsune asked concern leaning down to the girl's level. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him crying much to his shock. With a heavy sigh, Kitsune hugged her back as the reinforcements arrived.

She needed all the warmth she can get.

* * *

_(Next Morning)_

"So you're alright with joining the Black Cats with Lyfa, Yuuki?" Kitsune asked getting a nod from the purple-haired girl.

"Yeah, it's how I can repay you Aniki! I'll make sure to whip them into shape!" Yuuki yelled getting a blush from Kitsune at the nickname. Kirito smirked and was about to say something before Kitsune cut him off with a fierce glare.

"Where are you going to go, Kitsune-kun?" Lyfa asked.

"I'm going to Floor thirty-nine for a quest I heard about," Kitsune said getting a concern look from Lyfa.

"That's a pretty strong floor, maybe I should come with you," Lyfa said, but Kitsune just shook his head.

"It's a solo quest and only a one player party can accept it," Kitsune explained getting an confused look from Kirito.

"I've never heard of a quest like that," Kirito said getting a shrug from Kitsune, "well before you ask, I'm heading back to the frontlines."

Kitsune grinned, "Already? I thought you wanted to hang out with Asuna some more?"

Kirito blushed before punching Kitsune in the stomach, "Urusai! She left earlier this morning with Sinon. Sinon also wanted me to give you this."

Kitsune raised an eyebrow as Kirito opened up a trade menu and gave him the item, "A fox mask?"

"Yeah, she said you would need something to conceal your identity while hunting PKer's," Kirito explained as Kitsune materialized the item in his hands and put the mask on his face.

"How do I look?" Kitsune asked getting a smirk from Kirito.

"Like an baka, perfect!" Kirito teased.

"Oi!" Kitsune yelled getting laughs from the other three. "Hey you all just make sure to survive and remember that if you need something, you know who to call," Kitsune said getting nods from the other three. He teleported away with Yuuki and Lyfa going towards Black Cats of Full Moon HQ. Kirito looked up at the sky with a wry smile.

"Heh, looks like I'm all alone," Kirito muttered before smiling for real, "no I got my friends with me." He walked away from that spot, smiling to himself.

Unknown to him, a cloaked figure stood on top of one of the rooftops, smirking to herself, after watching the four interact.

"Everything's going as he predicted, the three have gone their own paths with their own goals. Heh, guess I owe him lunch!" the figure said before teleporting away.

A lock of red hair the only thing left.

* * *

**Okay now we're really done! How many of you thought I really ended back there huh? **

**I know some of you are probably surprised by Kitsune and Lyfa leaving the group especially with my choice for Kitsune. Originally, I planned to have Lyfa stay with Kirito. But that would ruin her role in the story as she would be overlooked for Kirito. **

**The story will have three sides from this point on showing the three main characters paths:**

**Kirito journey as a Solo Beater, following mostly the canon SAO storyline except with some twists of mine.**

**Kitsune journey as a Hunter, as he decide to begin to protect weaker players, stop the increase of player killing, and occasionally join the frontlines. **

**Finally, Lyfa's journey to make the Black Cats a stronger guild with the help of Yuuki, while also attempting to step out of her brother's shadow and stand by his and Kitsune's side as an equal.**

**I'll be switching between this three so they don't outshine one another or become a fixer Sue. They'll occasionally meet up from time to time.**

**First up is most likely Kitsune. I know I've been focus on him too much, but I need to show this quest and his other reasons for becoming a Hunter. Oh and before I forget I've downgraded Kyubi's power and Kitsune power as well. The main reason he beat Yuuki was because he was so unpredictable in his style and as shown by Asuna, she isn't use to that. Also Yuuki isn't as skilled as she was in Volume 7 as she is now. Well yet anyway.**

**Also I hate to do this, but can I asking for some more reviews. They don't really matter to me, but I want to know what people think of this story.**

**Peace out and expect some Failure Squad next,**

**Liexi**


	5. Kitsune's Side: First Job and a Team?

**Change of plans. I'm not going to show Kitsune quest for the new weapon that Kurama told him about. I can't do that chapter without making him seem overpowered. Also Grammar should be better this chapter, if not I may have to look in to getting a beta reader. **

**Instead I'll show his reasons for taking on the life of a Hunter as I promised and his first job. Along with two other surprises...**

* * *

_(On the thirty-ninth floor)_

Kitsune sighed as he took a seat on the bench of the plaza. He had just finished the extremely tedious quest Kurama had promised him, earning a new sword along with some col and new clothes.

'_Wow Kurama! You weren't kidding when you said I needed to at least be level fifty-five to complete that quest!' _Kitsune said through the mental link, noticing his burnt coat.

Kurama chuckled, **"Yeah, sorry I didn't expect the three fire Salamanders." **Kitsune let out a chuckle before deciding to return to his rented room to try on his new clothes.

'_It's already been two days since we've gone our separate ways. I hope Kirito and Lyfa-chan are alright,' _Kitsune thought worry in his voice.

"**Trust in them Naruto, they are strong players. They will not die easily," **Kurama reassured his host. Kitsune nodded before looking up into the sky.

'_I hope I made the right choice. I wanted to become a hunter so that I can stop this PK rise and help those that lack the power to defend themselves," _Kitsune thought, before looking down, _'like Tsubaki.' _Kitsune quickly shook his head noticing he was at the inn. He walked into his room soon afterword and sat on his bed opening up his equipment screen.

"So I got 200,000 col off of the boss and enough experience to boost me up to level sixty-eight," Kitsune said as he smiled, "man am I glad I took that quest." He quickly checked out his new clothes before changing into them light flashing around him.

He was now wearing a same-colored trench coat though darker in color, a short-sleeved black shirt, black unattached sleeves with red bandages(Like what Menma wears around his arm) it stopped around his hand, dark orange cargo pants, and black boots.

He observed his new look in a mirror before grinning, "Looking good!"

"**I'll admit, I enjoy this look better than your old one**,**" **Kurama chuckled as Kitsune nodded and opened up his equipment screen once again.

"Alright, let's see this Fox's Tear," Kitsune muttered before selecting his new sword and was surprised by the sword after catching it in his hand.

It was an O-katana, but it was very light. The handle of the blade was black and so was it's scabbard. He took out the blade and was greeted by a blood red blade that looked to be extremely sharp. The blade look beautiful were the words he could not say. He gave it a few practice swings and the sword felt just right.

"**Impressed?" **Kurama voice came getting a nod from Kitsune as he placed the sword back and nodded.

'_Yeah it feels amazing, but how can an O-katana feel so light?' _Kitsune asked getting a chuckle from Kurama.

"**It's simple, because the blade can only be wielded by the player who possess the Kyubi Skill," **Kurama explained getting a gasp from Kitsune.

'_Then that means-!'_

"**Yes, that was an exclusive quest for you only," **Kurama said, nodding as Kitsune sighed.

'_Great, hope this doesn't attract too much attention,' _Kitsune thought, attaching the sword to his waist before walking out of his room and deciding to head towards the Ramen Bar.

"Well if it isn't Kitsune," a voice said behind Kitsune as he turned around to be greeted by the grinning face of Argo the Rat.

Kitsune smiled, "Nice to see you too, Argo." Argo nodded before walking beside Kitsune with her hands behind her back.

"So Ki-bou told me about what happen, you sure you want to do this?" Argo asked. Kitsune sighed before nodding and looking away.

"Yeah I can't turn back after all my boasting earlier. This is the path I have chosen," Kitsune said a chuckle escaping from Argo.

"Well, I may have some nice information for you," Argo said as Kitsune turned back towards her with a surprised look, "but only if you buy me lunch."

Kitsune's eye twitched as Argo snickered to herself.

* * *

"So will you tell me this info already?" Kitsune asked, annoyed at the information broker's large appetite. Various dishes were scattered across the table as Argo smirked at the blonde. She had burned through almost his entire earned col from the quest.

"I guess," Argo said, shrugging before her look turned serious, "there's this player just like you who's a Hunter."

Kitsune's eyes widened. Just two days ago, he had announced himself as the first ever Hunter. He didn't think there would be another.

"So, there's another Hunter besides me?" Kitsune asked as the information broker nodded.

"Yeah, and he's looking for some help," Argo said as Kitsune leaned in closer, "he's trying to avenge a friend who was killed by several high-leveled PKers. He asked me if I could find him some help, and I thought about you."

"I see…" Kitsune muttered, smirking. It was rare for Argo to talk in good praise about someone. Kirito was the only that received that honor.

"I could send him a message, if you're interested," Argo said, opening a menu, "he's promised to be in debt to anyone who can help him achieve his goals. Sounds like a samurai, I know."

Kitsune didn't even think twice, "Do it, and tell him to meet me in the plaza next to the fountain."

Argo nodded before sitting up and sending the message and getting a response seconds later. "He said he'll be there in twenty minutes," Argo said getting a nod from Kitsune.

"Thanks Argo," Kitsune said, but Argo shook her head smiling at Kitsune.

"No I should be thanking you, for helping Ki-bou," Argo said as Kitsune gave an confused look, "I worried for him and his sanity, but thanks to meeting you. He's still a good kind-hearted person and easing some tensions off of beta-testers."

Kitsune grinned, "Hey, he's my friend! I look out for every one of them! Besides all it matters is that someone clears this game, so we all have to stick together." Argo nodded before waving at Kitsune and walking off.

"Make sure you don't die."

Kitsune smirked and walked off to the plaza, whistling.

* * *

Kitsune sat on the side of the fountain in the plaza, waiting for his client to show up.

"**Hey, Naruto. Quick question." **Kurama said making Kitsune's eyebrow raise, **"If you had to choose, which girl it would be? Sinon or Lyfa?" **

Kitsune nearly choked on air as his face turned a bright red, _'W-W-what kind of question is that?!'_

"**Just answer it. If you had to choose would it be the upbeat Lyfa or the cool Sinon?" **Kurama chuckled as Kitsune stuttered looking for an answer.

"Are you kidding me? You answered my request?" a male voice said in disbelief and annoyance.

Kitsune paled, _'Please don't tell me!' _He slowly turned to be face to face with a black haired boy about his age with onyx eyes.

His clothing was nothing to flashy. He was wearing a blue karate gi sleeveless shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath and tied with a white obi. He was wearing a blue waist cape and black pants that went into his black ninja sandals.

"Oh man, not you Sasuke-teme!" Kitsune whined as the black haired boy sighed.

"It's Raven here, dobe," Raven said in an even tone, "ugh to think you would be this Kitsune that Argo told me about. Didn't expect it to be Naruto."

Kitsune sighed.

Him and Sasuke were in the same class back at school and Sasuke was the teenage heartthrob at school. He was in the top three of their class, was a star on the basketball team despite being only a freshman, and came from a rich family named the Uchihas. However, one of the things Kitsune respected about Sasuke was the very fact.

Sasuke worked hard for those things believe it or not.

He studied every day, was always the first one there and last one out at practice from what Kitsune heard, and was trying to be seen as Sasuke and not just an Uchiha.

However, that didn't change the fact Sasuke could be a complete ass from time to time.

Kitsune just stared at Raven with a tired look, "So you got trapped in here too?"

"I'm here aren't I? I would've logged out a long time ago, if that wasn't the case," Raven said, sitting on another side of the fountain.

"So what exactly happen that you wanted my help?" Kitsune asked as Raven looked down with a unreadable expression.

"Kitsune, I need your help as much as it pains me to say it," Raven said before looking at Kitsune, "I need your help to find the PKers who killed my team and make them pay."

"You mean send them to jail right?" Kitsune asked standing up. "I'll only kill if I have no choice. I'm a Hunter Raven, not an Assassin."

Raven glared at the blonde, "They killed my friends Kitsune. I have to make them pay!"

"Then you're no better than them," Kitsune countered calmly, "in my opinion killing them will give them a sweet release, instead of jailing them where they'll be force to suffer."

Raven eyes widen, he hadn't thought of it that way. Since when did Naruto get so wise? Kitsune crossed his arms staring at his fellow Hunter.

"I also lost someone to PKers sometime ago," Kitsune revealed, staring up at the virtual sky, "someone precious…"

Raven gasped as Kitsune gritted his teeth, "If only I was a little stronger at that time, she wouldn't have died!" Kitsune yelled in sadness, before shaking his head, "But it's too late for regrets now, so I have to do my best to make sure as few people suffer her fate or have to deal with the guilt of losing someone."

Raven was silent as he stared at the one he called dobe. Naruto had changed since he last saw him. He was calmer and wiser but most of all: passionate. He wanted to save as many players as possible and stop PKers and put them to jail. He only wanted to kill when he had no choice.

Raven just grew some respect for the blonde.

"Kitsune, I hate to admit it but you're right. It would more satisfying to see them suffer in prison, then kill them and let them off easily," Raven said, standing up, "after my request, I'll think I'll team up with you."

"Eh you sure?" Kitsune asked, surprised by the raven-haired boy's words.

Raven nodded, smirking, "You seem to be fighting for a good cause, and knowing you, you're going to need all the help you can get."

Kitsune return the gesture with a smirk of his own, "Heh, think you can keep up?"

"Then why don't we see?" Raven challenged as Kitsune grinned.

"Well, when do we take off?" Kitsune asked, putting his hands behind his head.

Raven crossed his arms and stared at the exit, "Their camped out at the mountains, and as soon as possible will be the best time to leave."

"Give me twenty minutes, I need to resupply on potions and crystals," Kitsune said walking away from the spot.

Raven sighed and looked up at the virtual sky.

'_I wonder what our families are doing on the outside.'_

* * *

One black-haired young man sat in a small chair next to a hospital bed with his head down.

The sounds of machines filled the room as they were attached to a younger black-haired boy laid in the hospital bed wearing a hospital gown along with a blue helmet on his head. He laid unconscious the only movement his chest slowing moving up and down from his breathing showing he was indeed alive.

The young man looked sadly at his younger brother as the sound of the door opening was heard.

"Itachi-san, visiting hours are up," the nurse said.

"Please, can I have ten more minutes?" the young man asked not even turning back to look at the young female nurse.

The nurse sighed, "Itachi-san, I've already given you an extra twenty minutes."

"Please," the man cut off in a pained and small voice, "please just let me watch over my little brother for ten more minutes. I promise you, I'll leave afterwards."

The nurse looked sadly at Itachi before nodding, "Ten more minutes and I'm sorry, but if you don't leave then I'll be force to call security."

"I understand and thank you," Itachi whispered the last part as the nurse left the room. Itachi felt moisture rolling down his cheeks and touched them to see they were tears. He begin to silently cry for his little brother, who was trapped in a dangerous life-or-death game.

"If only I had paid more attention to him…!" Itachi whispered, clenching his fists. He blamed himself and his father blamed himself as well, they never paid much attention to the youngest Uchiha due to always putting themselves in the family business. Sasuke begin to grow distant from the family thanks to this. But no one beside their mother paid any attention.

Eventually, the game Sword Art Online came out and Sasuke was one of the first ones to buy it. Itachi paid it no mind, thinking of it as stupid online game and nothing more. He had no idea why his little brother wanted such a thing, when Sasuke talked about going pro in basketball a game he's played since he was four.

Later that day, strangely Sasuke wasn't leaving his room. He would miss dinner, so his father told Itachi to go get him, much to his annoyance. He was about to walk up the stairs when there lous knocking on the door. Itachi opened it to see his uncle and aunt looking severely pale and behind them were several official looking people. They asked if Sasuke was playing SAO, and when they answered yes, suddenly his aunt had broke down crying and uncle fell to his knees. The official looking people revealed themselves as the SAO Case Victims Rescue Force and revealed information that shook Itachi and his parents to the core.

Sasuke was now trapped in a dangerous game of life and death, and if someone removes the helmet or Sasuke dies in the game. His brain would be fried with microwave waves by the NerveGear.

Itachi didn't want to believe it at first, but after hearing about the already 200 deaths of other players. His mother had collapsed to her knees crying as his father tried to comfort her. Itachi stood there in shock as the officials walked upstairs to his brother's room to take him to the hospital to receive treatment. Suddenly, ten years of ignoring his little brother had come back on him every time he simply wanted to be with his older sibling. He fell to his knees crying for the first time since he was born.

Itachi looked up at the clock noticing his ten minutes were up. He turned to his brother and gave a silent prayer, "I promise you Sasuke, I'll make up for ignoring you all those years and we all can be a real family. Please don't die and fight hard…my little brother."

* * *

Raven lead Kitsune to the spot as the two used their Sprint skill to reach their destination faster.

"So Raven," Kitsune started, catching up to the Uchiha, "do you know if there's any more people we know in this game?"

Raven shook his head, "No, I don't. I'm sure that there are more of our classmates in here.

"How can you tell?"

"You think we are the only two who were interested in Sword Art Online, dobe?" Raven deadpanned making the blonde roll his eyes.

"I already know that, I actually met one of our classmates," Kitsune responded as Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Hey, so how far we are from the ambush point?" Kitsune cut off making Raven give a confused look.

'_Why is he avoiding the question?' _Raven thought. "We shouldn't be far though it might be a good idea for us to stop and hide when we get close," Raven said as Kitsune nodded.

"Yeah, my Hiding skill is about 700, what about you?" Kitsune asked.

"656," Raven answered, noticing they were slowly approaching the ambush point. "Okay-wait what's that?" Raven muttered as he and Kitsune looked to see the PKers along with a young woman.

* * *

"Give it up bitch!" a katana wielding player roared, slashing down at a female player who blocked it with shield.

The girl looked up her green eyes showing incredible rage as she parried the blade and with hit the side of the PKer with her sword. The player let out a groan of pain as he was pushed back and shot a nasty glare at the girl. The girl panted some of her pink hair dropping in front of her face as she gritted her teeth.

"I said I'd take all of you down with me, if it's the last thing I do!" the girl yelled as the PKers sneered.

"Don't get cocky just because you took three of us down already! They were dead weight anyway!" a female spear user in the back said. The girl grunted knowing they were right. She was outnumbered four to one and her health was down at fifty percent. But after what they did to her friend…

She would kill them all, or die trying!

"Raaggh!" the pink-haired knight roared charging at the group her sword held high. She swung down with a Vertical at one of the spear users the blade glowing pink, but let out a gasp of pain as a mace wielder smashed the weapon in her side. She quickly recovered, however, and slammed her shield into the PKer pushing him back.

"Urgh!" the mace wielder grunted as the pink haired girl smirked before blocking a Reaver from the katana wielder. She let out another gasp of pain as a spear found it's way into her back. Quickly readjusting herself and pushing the katana user back, she turned her blade into a reverse thrusting position and stabbed the other girl in the chest.

"Aggh!" the spear girl gasped before disappearing into crystals as her HP hit zero.

"Sena! Damn you bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" the katana user hollered rushing at the pink haired girl his blade held high. The girl was ready to block before a mace was implanted in her stomach. She then fell victim to a Diagonal and was pushed back as she fell to one knee her HP down at fifteen percent.

"I hope you're ready to die bitch!" The katana wielder yelled rushing, seeking to kill the knight.

'_No! I can't let it end like this…! These bastards killed Ino!' _the pink-haired girl thought trying to stand as the blade came down. She gritted her teeth waiting for the death.

"I've seen enough!" a voice yelled as the katana was blocked by another one. The PKer only had a chance to look up before a boot was implanted in his face and he was flung back.

The pink-haired girl looked up in shock to see a blonde in a red-orange trench coat holding a blood red katana and wearing a fox mask. His head turned and a hand removed the mask to show a grinning whisker face.

"Ya alright there Sakura?" the blonde asked as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto?!" Sakura yelled out surprise as Kitsune scratch the back of his head.

"It's Kitsune here, really. So what's your username?" Kitsune asked before the spear user rushed up behind him.

"Baka! We're not done yet!" another male voice yelled as he jumped in front of Kitsune and whipped out his chokuto and rushed at the spear user. "Ha!" the raven haired boy yelled as he dodged under the spear and used a Horizontal across the chest sending the spear user to the ground. The boy would then pick up the spear and bend it until it broke in half and evaporated into crystals.

"Sasuke!?" Sakura yelled surprised to see the Uchiha in the game. Sasuke smirked looking back at the pink-haired knight.

"Nice to see you're still living," Raven said making Sakura look down at the ground.

"Can't say the same for Ino though," Sakura muttering as she tried to stand up.

Kitsune eyes widened, "Y-You mean?!"

"Yeah, these bastards jumped us and killed her," Sakura snarled before a small smirk adorned her, "luckily I managed to take four of those bastards down.

"Shut up you bitch!" the leader of the PKers yelled as the mace wielder helped him up, "You'll pay for what you did to Sena! And your friends will die too!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Raven deadpanned, crossing his arms. "You could barely handle Sakura here. What makes you think you can handle me, her, and Kitsune?" Raven asked as the PKers sweated.

These looked like two high-leveled players, and they couldn't even handle the girl.

"So it's your choice: you could die or you could go to jail," Kitsune offered, readying his sword, "and trust me I've killed before and you killed one of my classmates from school. It won't be too hard to kill you." His eyes flashed red for a second, before turning back to a normal blue.

The mace wielder instantly threw down his weapon, "Screw this, I'll go to jail!"

The spear user nodded, gulping, "I rather suffer in prison then die!"

"Cowards! All of you!" the katana-wielding user yelled, rushing towards the two in a blind rage. Raven and Kitsune shook their heads and were ready to take the angry player down.

"This bastard's mine!" a female voice yelled as Kitsune and Raven looked beside them to see a flow of pink hair go by them. Sakura let out a battle cry as blocked the sword with her shield. Quickly, she cut off the PKer's arm as it evaporated into data and stabbed the user in the chest.

"Gahh!" the PKer gasped as Sakura sneered.

"That was for Ino, you son of a bitch!" With those angry words, Sakura pulled her sword out of the PKer as he fell to the ground and disappeared into crystals. Kitsune grunted.

"Dumbass, so filled with rage he died in vain," Kitsune muttered as Raven nodded, "so do any of you two want to fight?"

The response he got was two extremely fearful expressions. Kitsune was sure if it was possible, they would've pissed themselves.

* * *

"So are you feeling better, Sakura?" Kitsune asked the pink-haired girl as they sat down in a restaurant. Sakura tsked and looked down.

"In here I'm called Naomi, so call me that," Sakura said, "and no I don't feel better, this revenge tastes…bitter."

Kitsune nodded, leaning back in his seat, "It was what I was warning Raven here about, revenge isn't the answer, but you were forced in a situation in which you were forced to fight for your life. You had no choice."

Naomi nodded, "Yeah, I rather avoid killing again. So what have you two been up to?"

"Just trying to survive is all," Raven said wryly, smirking, "I almost was killed by those same PKers, so I got Kitsune's help to capture them."

This made Naomi's eyebrows raise, "Why would you go to him for help? No offense Kitsune!"

"None taken and it's because I'm a Hunter, someone who hunts PKers and either sends them to jail or if needed kills them," Kitsune explained, nodding towards Raven as he continued, "Raven here was my first job and he says he's going to join me as a partner.

Naomi couldn't keep the shocked look on her face from showing up. Sasuke and Naruto never got along back in class, but here they were talking about teaming up.

"He's got a good goal, so I want to help him with it," Raven explained, seeing her expression before smirking, "besides someone's got to watch this idiot's back."

"Oi!"

"Hehehe!" Naomi giggled, smiling at Kitsune and Raven, "then would you mind if I join you two?"

Kitsune eyes widen, "But I thought you said you want to avoid killing? Our prioty isn't to kill, but it will be unavoidable to having to kill more players."

"I know that, but I want to stop the increase in PKing," Naomi said, looking down at the table with her fists clenched, "after seeing Ino get killed in front of my very eyes. I don't want anyone else to end up like that!"

Kitsune and Raven looked at each other before Kitsune nodded, "Alright you can come with us."

Naomi smiled and bowed her head, "Thank you!"

'_Please watch over me, Ino.'_

"So since we're now a three-man Hunter's group, what should we call ourselves?" Raven asked as Kitsune grinned.

"I can think of one already!" Kitsune started. "We will call ourselves…"

"**The Predators."**

"...Lame."

"Really, Kitsune?"

"Oi, think you can come up with one better?!" Kitsune challenged. Raven and Naomi shut up and shook their heads, growling.

* * *

**And we're done. R&R people, it helps motivate me to do better! **

**So yeah I decided to bring Sasuke and Sakura in the story as partners for Kitsune (Naruto) so it would help give a Naruto feeling for his path. But let me tell you their skills which many want to know (be aware they do not have all these skills right now):**

**Kitsune's skills: Acrobatics, One-Handed Curved Sword, Parry, Sprint, Katana, Hiding, Knife Throwing, Kyubi(Unique Skill), Night Vision, Battle Healing, Extended Weight Limit, and Fishing. Extra: Martial Arts and Escape. **

**(Kitsune does not need Tracking and Detection, because Kurama can sense monsters and negative emotions and warn him. Speaking of the Kurama skill it is now a double boost in strength and speed and lasts for eight minutes. The drawback is that after eight minutes, Kitsune is unable to move for three minutes and the skill needs to recharge for thirty minutes. Kitsune also cannot use the claws and tails as of now, until MUCH later in the story.)**

**Raven's skills: ?(Unique skill, though most of you already know what this is.), One handed Curved Sword, Acrobatics, Sprint, X-Ray Vision, Battle Healing, Weapon Guard, Katana, Extended Weight Limit, Searching, and Rage (Hate Skill). Extra: Martial Arts and Meditation.**

**Naomi's skills: Medium Metal Equipment, One-Handed Straight Sword, Medium Shield Equipment, Extended Weight Limit, Battle Healing, Cooking, Sewing, Parry, Emergency Recovery, Medicine Mixing, and Motivation (Party Support Skill, like the Knight Commanders did in Dragon Age II). Extra: Marital Arts and Heavy Stance (will be explained)**

**LOL, I just had found out that One-Handed Curved Skill and Katana are two different skills and not a evolution. Aw well…**

**Next side will be Lyfa's then after that Kirito though he will share some of that chapter with Kitsune and Lyfa. Trust me I'm going to have bring my best writing ability that chapter.**

**Failure Squad for real this time will most likely be next, because it's halfway done. So R&R people and tell me what you think!'**

**Peace Out,**

**Liexi.**


	6. NOTICE: DISCONTINUED!

I have urgent news. My apologies but as of today, Sword Art Kitsune, is now discontinued. I know this is shocking to you all, but quite frankly after reading over this fic plenty of times:

I just don't like it.

For starters it's not even a real crossover, it's a OC named Naruto.

Second, it really screws up canon. Naruto is cheating the system, there's no real way to add in Sinon and Yuuki without some strong messing around, and a couple of other things I believe I did wrong.

Third, it lacks a strong premise and outline.

Finally, my writing is bad in this fic compared to my other SAO fics.

I'm sorry to anyone who liked this, but I can't stand it and I want to focus on my other fics and a rewrite for Failure Squad.

Once again I am sorry.

IF you're not too mad at me, then you could check out my other works:

** War for Kazuto and Wings of Seraph. Though I have yet to really get something going for the two.**

**Also check out:**

**Conflict by Ouraina Aella.**

**Nanaya88's stories: Very underrated author and he has Sinon in his fic, Swords of the Living Dead.**

**WhizKidHV stories: He's my current beta and has a topic on SAO Fandom Nexus Forum called Writing 101. It's really helpful for starting out writers and those struggling. He may be a harsh critic, but it's the kind that helps people improve.**

**Also we have a chat up for the forum. You need no mic. We also help give helpful criticism towards one another. For more details, look on the forums.**

**Also check out SAO Fandom Nexus forum if possible.**

I'm sorry and peace out,

Liexi.


End file.
